Lecząc serce
by Kirusiek
Summary: Dean zdecydowanie wolał żyć chwilą i nie przejmować się tym co było. Przeszłość jednak tak po prostu nie znika i potrafi boleśnie dać o sobie znać przypominając nam o naszych błędach. Jak można wymazać to co było złe, gdy w grę wchodzą uczucia? Studenckie AU z dość spolszczonymi realiami ;)
1. Chapter 1

Czarna Impala z charakterystycznym pomrukiem wjechała na parking uczelni. Zaczynał się nowy rok akademicki i miejsce to znowu zaczęło tętnić życiem. Wiązało się to jednak z tym, że naprawdę ciężko było znaleźć miejsce parkingowe. Dean fuknął cicho pod nosem żałując, że nie zaparkował swojego samochodu przy pobliskim markecie, tam przynajmniej nie musiałby krążyć szukając miejsca. Ten dzień z pewnością nie zaczął się dla niego zbyt szczęśliwie. Już sam fakt, że trzeba było pożegnać się z wakacjami i wrócić do nauki był bolesny. Na dodatek jeszcze dziś zaspał i gdyby nie ingerencja Sama, który wpadł do jego pokoju to Dean zapewne nadal spałby w najlepsze. Pierwszego dnia zaś nie wypadało się spóźnić, w końcu jak co semestr obiecał sobie, że tym razem przyłoży się do nauki, choć prawdę mówiąc sam sobie nie wierzył. Po kilku minutach krążenia los okazał się łaskawy i w końcu udało się znaleźć miejsce parkingowe.

„Naprawdę powinno być więcej dostępnych miejsc." – stwierdził w myślach Winchester wysiadając z samochodu. Spojrzał na budynek uczelni i uśmiechnął się lekko. Pomimo tego, iż szkoła i nauka raczej mało komu kojarzyły się pozytywnie to jednak można było polubić to miejsce. Dean zaczynał już drugi rok na wydziale mechaniki i nie żałował swojego wyboru. Nie chodziło tylko o wybrany kierunek, lecz głównie o ludzi, których przyszło mu tu spotkać. Większość profesorów było naprawdę świetnych. Wiadomym było, że niektórzy podchodzili do przedmiotu bardziej na luzie i na zajęciach żartowali ze studentami, byli też tacy u których strach było głośniej odetchnąć, ale pomimo tego każdy cenił ich za rzeczowość i niesamowitą wiedzę. Jednakże to za czym Dean tęsknił najbardziej to za swoimi znajomymi z roku. Może i widywał się z niektórymi podczas wakacji, jednak dobrze było spotkać się w końcu wszyscy razem. Tworzyli bowiem bardzo zgraną grupę i Dean wiedział, że lepiej trafić nie mógł. Jedynym minusem była niewielka ilość kobiet na tym kierunku, ale to nie był zbyt wielki problem. Uczelnia była wielka i zawsze można było się zakręcić obok jakieś ładnej studentki prawa. Poza tym jeśli chodziło o Deana to on równie chętnie zawiesiłby oko na jakimś dobrze zbudowanym studencie budownictwa. Oczywiście mało kto wiedział o jego pokręconej orientacji, a on sam również nie miał zamiaru tego komukolwiek ogłaszać. Słyszał bowiem kiedyś, że jednego kolesia wyrzucono ze studiów, gdy tylko wydało się, że jest gejem. Co prawda nie znał tej historii z pierwszej ręki, ale pomimo wszystko lepiej było nie ryzykować bez potrzeby.

Skierował się w stronę wejścia i po chwili dostrzegł trójkę swoich znajomych, którzy to korzystając, że mieli jeszcze chwilę czasu przed rozpoczęciem zajęć wyszli na zewnątrz by zapalić.

-Hej Winchester –zawołał Ash unosząc rękę w geście powitania, by zaraz potem zaciągnąć się trzymanym w drugiej dłoni papierosem

-Cześć wam –rzucił Dean podchodząc bliżej i spoglądając na trzymanego przez Asha papierosa –Mam nadzieję, że to zwykły tytoń. Nie chcesz mieć chyba problemów jak w zeszłym roku?

-Nie musisz mu matkować. Jest dorosły, sam będzie odpowiadał, gdy znowu wpakuje się w jakieś gówno –mruknęła z dezaprobatą Meg, jedna z nielicznych kobiet na wydziale mechaniki. Każdy facet jednak szybko dowiadywał się, że lepiej z nią było nie zadzierać, bo z pewnością nie była delikatną kobietką.

-Właśnie, jestem dorosły i mogę robić ze swym życiem co chcę. Mam rację Andy? –stwierdził Ash i oczekując potwierdzenia swych słów spojrzał na milczącego wcześniej chłopaka

-Co? –zapytał niezbyt przytomnie Andy spoglądając na pozostałą trójkę –Mnie w to nie mieszajcie –dodał po chwili i ziewnął szeroko wyrzucając przygaszony niedopałek do pobliskiej śmietniczki

-Och, ktoś tu się nie wyspał. Co żeś robił w nocy? –zapytała ze złośliwym uśmiechem Meg, jednakże nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, bo Andy tylko zarumienił się nieznacznie i szybko ewakuował się wchodząc do budynku. Dean zaczynał w tym momencie już współczuć chłopakowi, bo wiedział, że Meg nie da mu tak łatwo spokoju. Czasem miał wrażenie, że co niektórzy jeszcze nie dorośli, czasem zachowywali się zupełnie jak dzieci. Wiedział, że on sam również nie był lepszy, ileż to już razy wpakował się w jakiś głupi wybryk. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie na tę myśl i również wszedł do budynku. Jak mógł się spodziewać było tu naprawdę tłoczno. Pamiętał swój pierwszy dzień w tym miejscu. Czuł się nieco przytłoczony, gdyż budynek uczelni był naprawdę wielki znacznie większy od liceum, w którym Dean spędził trzy lata. Na dodatek był to tylko jeden z kilku budynków w których prowadzono zajęcia. Łatwo, więc można było się tu pogubić. Sam nawet już nie liczył ileż to razy przeszedł budynek wzdłuż i wszerz zanim znalazł poszukiwaną salę. Naprawdę powinni każdemu nowemu studentowi dawać mapkę ze wskazówkami. Tym razem Dean jednak doskonale wiedział gdzie powinien się udać. Ruszył na koniec długiego holu, po czym skierował się schodami na pierwsze piętro. Tam też zastał resztę swoich znajomych. Nie byli zbyt dużą grupą, nieco ponad sto osób. Oczywistym było, że Dean nie utrzymywał przyjacielskich znajomości ze wszystkimi. Były osoby z którymi nawet jeszcze nie miał okazji dłużej porozmawiać, a niektórych przypadkach nawet nie mógł zapamiętać imion. No cóż, to nie było mu potrzebne. Znać wszystkich powinien chyba tylko przewodniczący grupy, a to stanowisko naprawdę nie interesowało Deana. Nie miałby ochoty zajmować się dodatkowymi sprawami, pilnować porządku, harmonogramu zajęć i być na bieżąco ze wszystkimi nowościami. Posadę starosty obejmowała już od roku Bela Talbot i naprawdę dobrze wypełniała swoje obowiązki. Poza tym nie miała większych problemów z dowodzeniem i pilnowaniem dyscypliny. Dean był, więc zaskoczony, gdy nie dostrzegł jej wśród znajomych twarzy, nie sądziłby Bela mogła się spóźnić. Oczywiście się nie pomylił, gdy chwilę potem dziewczyna wyszła zza rogu

-Potrzebuję trzech silnych facetów –zawołała bez zbędnego przywitania –Już ruchy, bo pomyślę, że u nas same dziewczynki w grupie –dodała znikając z powrotem za zakrętem.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył za nią, razem z nim na ochotnika zgłosili się Adam i Josh. Lepiej było nie denerwować Beli niepotrzebnym przedłużaniem i losowaniem kto powinien iść. Byli na tyle zgraną grupą, że to z pewnością nie będzie potrzebne. Winchester zastanawiał się do czegóż są potrzebni, jednak szybko został oderwany od tych myśli. Bowiem gdy tylko skręcił w bok w korytarz zderzył się z kimś.

-Przepraszam –rzucił tylko uśmiechając się lekko i już miał ruszyć dalej nie przejmując się nieznajomą osobą, gdy dostrzegł, że spoglądają na niego najbardziej niebieskie oczy jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

* * *

Dla Castiela był to pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Oczywiście dzieckiem już nie był, ale i tak czuł lekką tremę, chyba jak każdy, gdy trafia się do nowego i nieznanego sobie miejsca, szczególnie, gdy dodatkowo było się dość nieśmiałą osobą. Castiel z pewnością nie był personą przebojową i energiczną. Był raczej zamknięty w sobie i gdy wielu jego znajomych spędzało weekendy w klubach on lubił zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i poczytać książkę. Nie był duszą towarzystwa jednak pomimo tego miał kilku zaufanych przyjaciół. Był po prostu typowym przykładem introwertyka.

Nie dziwnym, więc było, że się stresował, chciał naprawdę dobrze wypaść pierwszego dnia. Dodatkowo sprawy nie ułatwiały jego wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, choć przecież minęło już naprawdę wiele lat i powinien był już o tym dawno zapomnieć i iść dalej raźno przed siebie. Jego bracia z pewnością nie mieliby takich problemów. Każdy z nich potrafił iść przez życie z podniesionym czołem wyznaczając własne ścieżki. Michał i Rafał prowadzili razem dobrze prosperującą firmę a Gabriel był świetnym prawnikiem. Castiel jednak nie był gotowy by podążyć ścieżką wyznaczoną przez któregoś z jego braci. Nie miał natury przywódcy a każdą wypowiedź wolał najpierw przemyśleć zanim podzielił się nią z innymi. Zamiast więc tego postanowił zostać lekarzem. Chciał pomagać ludziom, a jednocześnie zawód ten nie wymagał od niego bycia przebojową gadułą. Bez problemów dostał się na medycynę, od najmłodszych lat był bowiem wzorowym uczniem, w końcu nie mógł zawieść swojej rodziny. Zawsze chciał bowiem dorównać swoim starszym braciom i pokazać, że jego również stać na wiele.

-No Maleństwo, bądź grzeczny i nie wysadź szkoły pierwszego dnia –powiedział Gabriel uśmiechając się szeroko. Naprawdę w tym momencie Castiel żałował, że pozwolił się podwieźć, trzeba było jechać autobusem –Masz lizaczka na drugie śniadanie –kontynuował Gabriel wyciągając ze schowka dużego lizaka w kształcie serca. Castiel jednak już go nie słuchał wysiadając z auta i szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę uczelni w obawie, że jego brat nie będzie chciał mu tak łatwo odpuścić. Westchnął cicho. Naprawdę kochał swoją rodzinę ale niekiedy miał jej naprawdę dość. Prawdą było, że, pomimo iż Gabriel był niekiedy irytujący i lubił się wtrącać tam gdzie nie powinien to właśnie z nim można było się najlepiej dogadać. W końcu on i Castiel byli tymi młodszymi ciągle przyrównywanymi do Rafała i Michała. Ci zaś zazwyczaj nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na interesowanie się najmłodszym braciszkiem i po prostu chyba woleliby ten nie plątał im się pod nogami. Co do rodziców to Castiel nie pamiętał swej matki, zmarła, gdy miał trzy lata. Ojciec zaś był zawsze bardzo wymagający ale sprawiedliwy. Obecnie był na zasłużonej emeryturze po tym jak przepisał swą firmę dwóm najstarszym synom a Gabrielowi pomógł postawić własną kancelarię. Castiel też nie musiał obawiać się o finanse, przynajmniej aż nie skończy nauki i nie podejmie opłacalnej pracy. Przydałby mu się jednak własny samochód ale na to raczej szybko się nie zapowiadało. Może zamiast tego powinien przeprowadzić się gdzieś bliżej uczelni. Może w akademiku znajdzie się dla niego jakieś wolne miejsce?

Nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym dłużej, gdy usłyszał, że ktoś go woła. Rozejrzał się dookoła by po chwili ujrzeć znajomą twarz. Był to jego znajomy z liceum Baltazar, który jak to sam określał również postanowił zaszczycić tę szkołę swoją obecnością. Początków znajomości z Baltazarem Castiel nie wspominał zbyt dobrze. Oboje byli zupełnie innymi światami, Baltazar był duszą towarzystwa, zawsze chętny do zabawy. Castiel musiał przyznać, że to zachowanie naprawdę przypominało mu jego brata Gabriela. Z czasem jednak zauważyli, że doskonale potrafią się uzupełniać. Castiel pomagał w nauce, a Baltazar w kontaktach z innymi ludźmi. Szybko nauczyli się ze sobą dogadywać, gdy tylko nauczyli się czego druga strona nie znosi. Castiel był, więc jak najbardziej zadowolony z faktu, że będzie znał tu chociaż jedną osobę i nie będzie musiał sam przez wszystko przechodzić

-Jak tam nastój pierwszego dnia? –zapytał Baltazar uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy tylko Castiel podszedł bliżej.

-W porządku –odpowiedział Castiel i chyba pierwszy raz tego dnia lekko się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę powinien wykrzesać z siebie więcej optymizmu. Zaczynał bowiem coś nowego, kolejny rozdział w życiu, dobrze więc byłoby tego nie spieprzyć.

-Mam nadzieję, że będziemy mieli na roku jakieś urocze studentki.

-Uch, a ty tylko o jednym. Najpierw powinieneś skupić się na nauce, potem przyjdzie czas na podrywy.

-Oj Cassie z takim podejściem to ty prędko nie zaliczysz –stwierdził Baltazar śmiejąc się na co Castiel tylko przewrócił oczami. Naprawdę mógł obejść się bez zaciągania pierwszej lepszej osoby do łóżka, na to jeszcze będzie miał czas. Choć z drugiej strony wiele osób w jego wieku już dawno miało to za sobą, ale cóż, Castiel nie był jak większość. Nie interesowała go jednonocna przygoda. Chciał iść do łóżka z osobą, którą będzie kochał, która będzie go szanowała. Z pewnością nie zamierzał przedkładać swojej nauki na rzecz niestałego związku. O miłości pomyśli, gdy już się ustatkuje i będzie miał stałą pracę. Oczywiście Baltazar nigdy nie mógł ogarnąć takiego rozumowania jednak nigdy nie naciskał i nie próbował na siłę zeswatać Castiela za co ten był naprawdę wdzięczny. Nie chciał nikomu robić zbędnej nadziei, każdy, bowiem zasługiwał na szczęście, a Castiel obawiał się, że póki, co nie będzie w stanie nikomu tego ofiarować.

Wszedł do budynku rozglądając się uważnie dookoła i jednocześnie starając się nie zgubić w tłumie swojego towarzysza.

-Dokąd mamy iść? –Zapytał po chwili Baltazar odwracając się w kierunku Castiela

-Według planu sala 113B.

-A jesteś pewien, że jesteśmy w dobrym budynku?

-Tak, tak mi się wydaje.

Nie pozostawało im więc nic innego jak po prostu poszukać odpowiedniej sali krążąc po korytarzach. Tak przynajmniej zrobiłby Castiel, bo Baltazar postanowił ułatwić sprawę i po prostu kogoś o to zapytać. Przynajmniej zaoszczędzili trochę czasu i mogli po chwili ruszyć schodami w górę w stronę odpowiedniej sali. Skręcając jednak w boczny korytarz Castiel wpadł na kogoś, uniósł spojrzenie w górę zauważając niesamowitą zieleń tęczówek. Szybko odwrócił jednak wzrok i po cichych przeprosinach ruszył dalej za Baltazarem.

* * *

Dean obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie, jednak zaraz potem ruszył dalej w swoim kierunku. Jak się po chwili okazało mężczyźni potrzebni byli do wnoszenia ciężkich pudeł z jakimś nowym zamówionym przez uczelnie sprzętem do laboratoriów? Dean przestał już nawet liczyć ileż to razy powtórzono im by uważali i nie upuścili pudeł. Na szczęście nie było tego wiele i szybko udało im się z tym uporać

-Masz się jeszcze dla nas jakieś zadanie? –Zapytał Adam spoglądając na Belę, lepiej było, bowiem upewnić się, że to wszystko.

-W sumie to mam jeszcze jedno istotne ogłoszenie, ale to już powiem całej grupie –oznajmiła kierując się ponownie na górę w stronę ich sali. Dean ruszył za nią zastanawiając się cóż to za ogłoszenie, może jakaś zmiana w planie, co czasem się zdarzało. Wykładowcy potrafili być niekiedy bardziej nierozgarnięci niż studenci. Szybko jednak dowiedział się, że wcale nie chodziło o zmianę w planie. Gdy tylko weszli do sali Bela ogłosiła, że to do ich uczelni postanowiła przyjechać jakaś znana osobistość w dziedzinie nauki (Dean nie kwapił się by zapamiętać nazwisko i tak zapewne zapomniałby je po godzinie) a w związku z tym będą prowadzone z nim dodatkowe wykłady, które niestety są obowiązkowe, co zaś raczej nie spotkało się z zadowoleniem. No cóż, ponarzekać sobie mogli, choć i tak nic im to nie da. Dodatkowym przedmiotem miała być chemia, którą przecież mieli już w pierwszym semestrze i dodatkowo będą musieli ścisnąć się na auli razem z kilkoma innymi kierunkami, które razem z nimi miały „zaszczyt" gościć na wykładach znanej osobistości.

-Pewnie przy takiej liczbie ludzi nie będzie sprawdzał obecności, będzie, więc można dać sobie spokój z tymi wykładami –stwierdził Ash skupiając spojrzenie na ekranie swojego laptopa, który w teorii miał mu służyć do nauki i szybszego zapisywania notatek. W praktyce jednak Dean jeszcze ani razu nie widziałby Ash naprawdę pisał jakiekolwiek notatki z zajęć.

-Dla mnie to i tak głupota. Nie dość, że dorzucili nam chemię ogólną, która i tak jest nam już zbędna to na dodatek pomieszali nas nie tylko z innymi kierunkami, ale i rocznikami –dodał Gordon z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem i chociaż Dean nie przepadał szczególnie za tym gościem to w tym przypadku musiał się z nim zgodzić.

-Może po prostu chcieli wyrównać poziom –stwierdziła Ja uśmiechając się lekko –I chyba wcale im się nie dziwię.

-Hej, mów za siebie.

Dean westchnął cicho i w sumie stwierdził, że było mu już wszystko jedno. Po prostu trzeba będzie przeżyć te zajęcia i potraktować je jak każde inne. Z drugiej strony na auli były naprawdę wygodne fotele, może uda mu się zdrzemnąć, jeśli wykład będzie zbyt nudny. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, nie powinno być tak źle.


	2. Chapter 2

Poranne wstawanie było koszmarem, a każdy, kto sądził inaczej powinien się leczyć. Dean naprawdę sądził, że zmuszanie ludzi do wstawania o tak pogańskiej godzinie powinno być karalne. Oczywiście Sam słysząc to tylko mruknął coś o leniach zupełnie nie popierając poglądów starszego brata. Dean czasem zastanawiał się czy jego brata przypadkiem nie podmienili w szpitalu. Jak bowiem tak różniące się osoby mogły mieć tych samych rodziców?

Westchnął cicho siedząc nad miską płatków z mlekiem. Naprawdę powinien był położyć się wcześniej spać zamiast oglądać do późnych godzin nocnych powtórki Dr Sexy. Obyło się na szczęście bez morałów od strony Sama, który postanowił, że nie będzie czekać na brata i sam jakoś dotrze do szkoły. Dean w sumie też powinien się ruszyć, jeśli chciał zdążyć. No cóż, najwyżej zje potem coś na uczelni. Chwycił ze stołu kluczyki od samochodu i skierował się do drzwi.

* * *

Castiel był dziś naprawdę podekscytowany. Wiedział bowiem, że miał mieć dziś zajęcia z profesorem Devereaux bardzo znaną osobistością w dziedzinie chemii. Dobrze było czerpać wiedzę od kogoś tak znanego. Oczywiście Baltazar nie podzielał zbytnio entuzjazmu przyjaciela, traktując to po prostu jako kolejne zajęcia, na które trzeba było chodzić. Wbrew pozorom Baltazar wcale nie lekceważył nauki, był naprawdę inteligentną osobą, jednakże wiedza z pewnością nie była dla niego tak ważna jak dla Castiela.

Weszli razem na aulę i Castiel rozejrzał się dookoła. Z początku martwił się, że kilka roczników się tu nie zmieści jednak szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy zobaczył to miejsce. Było naprawdę wielkie, będzie się musiał potem dowiedzieć ile jest tu dokładnie miejsc. Teraz jednak usiadł w środkowej części razem z resztą swojego rocznika. Znał tych ludzi dopiero jeden dzień, jednak wydawali się całkiem sympatyczni. Na dodatek każdy z nich coś sobą reprezentował, w końcu byle kogo na medycynę nie przyjmują. W takim gronie w końcu będzie czuł się dobrze, zbyt wiele razy nazywano go już kujonem i naprawdę miał tego dość. Nie chciałby dawne wspomnienia wpływały na to, kim był obecnie. Chciał w końcu udowodnić sobie i wszystkim dookoła, że był naprawdę wiele wart. Da z siebie wszystko by zostać doskonałym lekarzem.

* * *

Dean razem z resztą swojego rocznika wszedł na aulę, gdzie znajdowało się już naprawdę wiele osób. Nadal uważał, że gromadzenie różnych kierunków na jednym przedmiocie nie miało większego sensu. Byli tu bowiem również studenci z mechatroniki, biochemii, medycyny i inżynierii środowiska. Dobrze, że nie dorzucono tu jeszcze kierunków humanistycznych, już w ogóle byłoby wesoło. Co bowiem taka medycyna ma wspólnego z mechaniką, że mają mieć teraz razem zajęcia? Jego dobre nastawienie z wczorajszego dnia szybko wyparowało, w końcu gdyby nie te zajęcia to może mógłby pospać troszkę dłużej a tak to musiał ruszyć tu swoje zacne cztery litery. Oby naprawdę ten wykładowca nie sprawdzał obecności to będzie można odpuszczać sobie te zajęcia.

Westchnął cicho zajmując miejsce z prawej strony auli, po czym rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Wtem jego wzrok spoczął na kolesiu, na którego wczoraj wpadł. Miał wrażenie, że gdzieś już wcześniej go widział, choć nie sądził by mógł zapomnieć tak niesamowicie niebieskie oczy i te roztrzepane ciemne włosy

-Kogo tak tam prześwietlasz wzrokiem? –zapytała Jo nachylając się lekko w stronę Deana by widzieć z tej samej perspektywy co on.

-Nikogo –mruknął Winchester, choć wiedział, że nie oszuka dziewczyny, zbyt długo się znali, by uwierzyła w byle kłamstwo.

-O, zauważyłeś Castiela, zdolniacha dostał się na medycynę.

-Jakiego znów Castiela? –zapytał Dean spoglądając teraz na nią. Imię wydawało mu się znajome, jednak nie mógł sobie przypomnieć dlaczego.

-Castiel Novak, chodził przecież razem z nami do klasy w szkole podstawowej.

-Chwila! Ten Castiel? –teraz Dean już sobie przypomniał, jakże mógł zapomnieć? Ciężko było jednak uwierzyć, że osoba, którą znał w podstawówce to ta sama, którą widział teraz. Musiał przyznać, że Castiel niesamowicie się zmienił. Wiadomym, że oczywiście minęło już sporo czasu, ale zupełnie nie przypominał tamtego chłopaka sprzed lat. Nie był już tak drobny i chudy, teraz był naprawdę wysoki (może tylko nieznacznie niższy od Deana) i dobrze zbudowany, choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tego tak widać. Dodatkowo nie nosił już tych paskudnych okularów, obecnie znacznie lepiej widać było jego błękitne oczy.

-Zmienił się to fakt –przyznała Jo i skinęła lekko głową –Też bym go nie poznała gdyby nie to, że widziałam jego zdjęcia na facebooku.

Dean nie mógł przestać zerkać na Castiela, choć wiedział, że takie gapienie się na drugą osobę może zostać źle odebrane. Po chwili dostrzegł, że i on jest obserwowany, Jo naprawdę uważnie na niego spoglądała i Dean nie potrafił rozgryźć, co kryło się za tym spojrzeniem. Nie zapytał jednak o to, gdyż przyszła mu do głowy zupełnie inna myśl

-Cas jest w naszym wieku, dlaczego więc dopiero teraz poszedł na studia? –zapytał starając się teraz uparcie spoglądać na leżący przed nim na ławce długopis.

-Nie wiem. Mógł sobie zrobić rok przerwy by się lepiej przygotować czy coś –Jo wzruszyła lekko ramionami

-Pogadam z nim po zajęciach –postanowił nagle Winchester

-Nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł…

-Co? Niby dlaczego?

Dean nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi, Jo bowiem jedynie westchnęła i usadowiła się na swoim miejscu nie mówiąc nic więcej. W tym samym momencie do sali wszedł ten profesor (to chyba był profesor, Dean nie spamiętał nawet jego tytułu naukowego) i Winchester nie dociekał już co jego przyjaciółka miała na myśli. Wzruszył tylko lekko ramionami i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Castiela. Postanowił, że pomimo wszystko i tak z nim porozmawia.

* * *

Castiel również spoglądał na Deana robił to jednak bardziej dyskretnie, tak by nikt inny tego nie dostrzegł. Doskonale pamiętał Winchestera z czasów, gdy chodzili razem do klasy, choć szczerze powiedziawszy naprawdę wolałby zapomnieć ten czas. To był najgorszy okres w jego życiu, który do tej pory wpływał na to kim był. Jeśli jakiś psychoterapeuta szukałby powodów, dla których Castiel stał się zamknięty w sobie i nieśmiały to znalazłby je właśnie w szkolnych wspomnieniach. Ktoś inny mógłby powiedzieć, że przecież minęło sporo lat, a w czasach dzieciństwa każdy miewał gorsze chwile, więc nie należało się tym przejmować. Może i była to prawda jednak Castielowi ciężko było o tym zupełnie zapomnieć, wspomnienia zakorzeniły się w jego podświadomości i do każdej nowej znajomości podchodził już z pewną dozą niepewności. Na dodatek jakby tego było mało to jeszcze musiał tu spotkać Deana Winchestera, który był jak sól sypnięta na niezagojone do końca rany. Castiel naprawdę marzył o tym by zacząć nowy rozdział, jednak przeszłość jak widać tak łatwo nie zamierzała mu odpuszczać. Los jednak potrafił być naprawdę złośliwy.

Myśli o Deanie wywołały w nim wściekłość. Nie potrafił zliczyć ileż to razy układał w głowie słowa, które mógłby mu powiedzieć, którym mógłby wyrazić to co czuł. Odetchnął cicho. Nie powinien się tak tym przejmować. Najlepiej będzie nie zwracać uwagi na Deana. Teraz należało skupić się na zajęciach i nie wracać niepotrzebnie do przeszłości, która uparcie zaprzątała jego myśli.

Na szczęście już po paru minutach odsunął wcześniejsze myśli na bok. Wykład był prowadzony na tyle ciekawie, że był w stanie całkowicie się na nim skupić. Nawet pomimo tego, że zaczęli od przypomnienia podstaw, które doskonale pamiętał i znał. Nawet krótka przerwa minęła mu całkiem przyjemnie, gdy zagadał się z jakimś młodszym od siebie o rok chłopakiem o imieniu Samandriel. Castiel w duchu ucieszył się, że nie jest tu jedyną osobą o nietypowym imieniu. Zawsze miał, bowiem trochę za złe swym rodzicom, że ci postanowili dać swym synom imiona aniołów i Castielowi przypadło to najdziwniejsze.

Wykład minął naprawdę szybko i pod koniec zły nastój Castiela z początku zajęć już dawno zniknął. Wszyscy studenci powoli zbierali się do wyjścia z auli. Castiel nie zamierzał się pchać w ten tłum, była teraz dłuższa przerwa między kolejnymi zajęciami, więc z pewnością na nią zdąży. Jednak chwilę potem pożałował, że jednak szybko nie ulotnił się z auli, gdy dostrzegł, że Winchester skierował się w jego stronę. Ponowna niechęć natychmiast wezbrała w Castielu.

-Hej Cas –zaczął Dean uśmiechając się lekko, jednak ten uśmiech szybko znikł, gdy Castiel powitał go chłodnym spojrzeniem –Zastanawiałem się czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz?

-Niestety pamiętam –mruknął Castiel zirytowany. Czyżby Dean miał ochotę się z niego nabijać czy też może udawać, że wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku. Obie z tych perspektyw były niesamowicie wkurzające.

-Niezbyt miłe powitanie…

-A czego się spodziewałeś? Że będę szczęśliwy, gdy cię zobaczę? Miałem nadzieję nigdy więcej cię nie spotkać –warknął Castiel, po czym szybkim ruchem zgarnął z ławki swoje rzeczy i ruszył do wyjścia nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na dalsze dyskusje i nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zepsuć sobie całego dnia i tak miał już wystarczająco zły humor. Wiedział, że z pewnością Baltazar to dostrzeże i będzie go wypytywał o to co się stało. Oby tylko szybko zrozumiał, że Castiel nie ma ochoty o tym gadać.

Dean spoglądał zaskoczony za Castielem, ale nie powiedział nic więcej i nie próbował go zatrzymać. Chyba jednak Jo miała rację, że podejście i próba rozmowy nie były dobrym pomysłem.

-O co on się tak wścieka? –mruknął cicho jakby do siebie

-Wiesz Dean naprawdę cię lubię, ale niekiedy bywasz skończonym idiotą –stwierdziła Jo, która stała obok i widziała całe zajście. Była ciekawa jak to przebiegnie i zawsze mogła interweniować gdyby sytuacja poszła w złym kierunku. Harvelle westchnęła cicho i również skierowała się do wyjścia.

* * *

_Kilkanaście lat temu._

Zaczynał się nowy rok szkolny a dla Deana był to pierwszy rok w szkole. Był niesamowicie podekscytowany i już od wielu tygodni nie mógł się doczekać tego pierwszego dnia. Co prawda entuzjazm nieco przygasł, gdy rodzice obudzili go wcześnie rano by się nie spóźnił, jednak nie trwało to długo. Dean chciał zabrać ze sobą Sama, jednak jego brat był jeszcze za mały i rodzice na to nie pozwolili. Został więc z ich matką Mary, podczas gdy to ojciec John postanowił odwieźć swojego starszego syna do szkoły tego pierwszego dnia. Oczywiście w domu nie obyło się bez uścisków od mamy i wielokrotnego życzenia powodzenia.

Budynek szkoły nie był duży, jednak wyróżniał się spomiędzy innych budynków na ulicy. Zbudowany był bowiem z czerwonej cegły i miał dwie wieżyczki na dachu co sprawiało, że przypominał mały zamek.

-Dasz sobie radę? –zapytał John odwracając się w stronę syna i spoglądając na niego uważnie. Zapewne Mary nie byłaby zachwycona tym, iż jej mąż puszcza Deana samego w tak ważny dzień zamiast być przy nim. John jednak uważał, że Dean poradzi sobie już sam i nie trzeba było trzymać go już za rączkę. Poza tym będzie przywożony i odwożony ze szkoły, więc to powinno wystarczyć.

-Tak, dam radę –skinął głową Dean wyskakując z samochodu. Na pożegnanie pomachał ojcu i wszedł do szkoły.

Wewnątrz było naprawdę tłoczno i głośno i po raz pierwszy tego dnia Dean poczuł się dość niepewnie. Chyba jednak wolał by był z nim któryś z rodziców. Nie mógł jednak się teraz wycofać, w końcu powiedział, że da sobie radę. Odetchnął by się trochę uspokoić i skierował się w stronę sali. Miał już okazję zwiedzić wcześniej tę szkołę, więc wiedział dokąd powinien iść. Jednak im bliżej był swojej klasy tym bardziej zaczynał się denerwować. Większość dzieciaków była z rodzicami, którzy wspierali swoje pociechy, więc te czuły się z pewnością pewniej. Niektórzy chyba na dodatek znali się już wcześniej.

Dean rozejrzał się uważnie i dostrzegł, że chyba nie tylko on sam przyszedł bez osoby towarzyszącej. Z boku stał bowiem drobnej budowy chłopiec z okularami na nosie. Podobnie jak Dean brak kogokolwiek przy jego boku sprawiał, że nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. Ojciec i starsi bracia nie mieli dla niego zbyt wiele czasu, wiec musiał poradzić sobie sam. Po chwili on również dostrzegł Deana i uśmiechnął się lekko. Winchester widząc ten uśmiech uznał to za zaproszenie by podejść bliżej

-Cześć, jestem Dean –uśmiechnął się szeroko wyciągając dłoń w stronę swojego nowego kolegi. Ojciec uczył go, że mężczyźni zawsze witają się mocnym uściskiem dłoni.

-Cześć, ja jestem Castiel –skinął lekko głową jakby na przywitanie i uścisnął wyciągniętą dłoń Deana.

Dobrze było mieć świadomość, że jednak nie są już tu zupełnie sami. Niepewność, którą wcześniej odczuwali szybko zniknęła, gdy zaczęli razem rozmawiać, o tym co lubili robić w wolnych chwilach, o swej rodzinie i miejscu gdzie mieszkali. Castiel uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy dowiedział się, że Dean uwielbiał ten sam serial animowany co on, a Dean był naprawdę pod wrażeniem, gdy Castiel pochwalił się swoją kolekcją figurek z tego serialu.

Tak rozpoczęła się ich szkolna znajomość, która z czasem przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Pomimo pojawiających się czasem sprzeczek ciężko było znaleźć w szkole lepiej dogadujący się duet. Oboje doskonale się uzupełniali, Dean był świetny w sporcie a Castiel w nauce. Razem wspierali się w każdej sytuacji, często nocowali jeden u drugiego, gdyż ich rodzice szybko uświadomili sobie, że nie muszą się obawiać o swe pociechy. Rok później do ich klasy dołączyła Jo, która została przepisana z innej szkoły. Dean znał się wcześniej z Jo, gdyż jej matka znała się z jego rodzicami, więc czasami spędzali wspólnie wakacje. Duet więc przekształcił się w trio, gdyż Castiel i Jo również bardzo szybko się dogadali.

Ta sielanka i ich przyjaźń trwała trzy lata, jednak wszystko co dobre szybko się kończy. W tym przypadku los również szykował niezbyt przyjemny scenariusz. Wszystko zaczęło się dość niewinnie. Dean i Castiel zaczęli spędzać ze sobą mniej czasu. Nadal oczywiście widywali się w szkole i traktowali się nawzajem jak najlepszych przyjaciół, jednakże ich umiejętności, dzięki którym wcześniej się uzupełniali teraz powodowały, że ich drogi powoli się rozchodziły. Dean naprawdę pokochał sport, szczególnie piłkę nożną i niemalże całe dnie chciał teraz spędzać na podwórku. Castiel jednak nie przepadał za tego typu sportem, jeśli już miał aktywnie spędzać czas to wolał zdecydowanie rower. Dean jednak uważał, że jazda na rowerze jest nudna. Na dodatek nie miał ochoty spędzać czasu na czytaniu książek jak to lubił robić Castiel. Oczywiście spotykali się jeszcze razem po szkole jednak już nie tak często jak wcześniej. Przerwano również emisję ich ulubionego serialu, więc i to już nie mogło ich dłużej łączyć. Jo starała się spędzać czas po równi z nimi obojgu, ale ciężko było jej się rozdwoić, więc zaczęła również więcej czasu spędzać sama. Nie chciała potem czuć się winna, że kogoś faworyzowała.

Wszystko powoli zaczęło się sypać i Castiel szybko to dostrzegł. Stało się to podczas zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Znowu przyszło im grać w piłkę nożną z czego Castiel nie był zachwycony. Czasem się zastanawiał czy ich wuefista znał tylko ten sport skoro ciągle mieli w to grać. Prawdą jednak było, że niestety był w zauważalnej mniejszości osób niechętnych do gry. Czy tego chciał czy też nie musiał się dostosować. Niestety nie ważne jak się starał po prostu nie był dobry w tym sporcie, miał dwie lewe nogi czy coś w tym stylu. Dawniej, gdy coś mu nie wychodziło Dean zawsze stawał w jego obronie, Winchester był gotów nawet wywołać bójkę z osobą, która powiedziała coś złego na temat jego przyjaciela. Tym razem jednak było inaczej. Dean zupełnie nie zareagował, gdy w stronę Castiela poleciał komentarz na temat kujonów, które nie potrafią grać i tylko przeszkadzają.

Z czasem nie było lepiej. Każde zajęcia wychowania fizycznego stały się dla Castiela jeszcze większą nieprzyjemnością niż dotychczas, szczególnie, gdy któregoś razu Dean również stwierdził, że Cas powinien się bardziej postarać.

Według Deana Castiel również zaczął się odsuwać. Winchester nie potrafił zrozumieć jak można woleć spędzać czas na czytaniu książki zamiast wyjść pograć w piłkę. Niestety taki był to wiek kiedy to osoby, które dobrze się uczyły i były naprawdę zdolne nazywało się kujonami i nabijało się z nich. Taki kujon przydawał się tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba było odpisać zadanie, bądź móc ściągnąć podczas sprawdzianu. Za to osoby, które były dobre w sporcie były naprawdę lubiane, nawet jeśli kulały z nauką. Castiel nigdy nie mógł tego zrozumieć, dlaczego, pomimo iż tak bardzo się starał jego koledzy nie chcieli tego docenić tak jak potrafili docenić sukcesy w sporcie. Jednakże Castiel był dobry w nauce, więc pomimo wszystko nie chciał sobie odpuszczać. Jeszcze bardziej starał się pokazać, że on również był w czymś niezły. Dean widział to jednak inaczej.

-Hej Cas, masz ochotę po szkole przyjść do mnie? –zaczepił go któregoś dnia jak zawsze uśmiechając się pogodnie.

-Nie mogę Dean. Mam pojutrze konkurs matematyczny i muszę się na niego przygotować.

-Ugh, od kiedy stałeś się takim kujonem Cas? –mruknął tylko Dean odchodząc a Castiel poczuł się jakby ktoś go dźgnął nożem. Dean nigdy go tak nie nazywał, był to pierwszy raz i Castiel zaczął naprawdę żałować, że odmówił. Mógł przecież pouczyć się jeszcze jutro. Postanowił więc znaleźć Deana i jednak powiedzieć mu, iż się zgadza na to spotkanie po szkole. Ruszył korytarzem przeciskając się pomiędzy innymi uczniami, nie mógł jednak nigdzie dostrzec Winchestera. Udało mu się to dopiero, gdy był przy sali biologicznej. Dean jednak nie był sam. Rozmawiał z trzema chłopakami ze starszych klas. Castiel zawahał się przez chwilę, jednak zaraz potem podszedł bliżej

-Dean, moglibyśmy… -zaczął spokojnie, jednak nie dane mu było dokończyć.

-Nie widzisz, że teraz my z nim rozmawiamy? –rzucił jeden ze starszych chłopaków spoglądając na Castiela jak na kogoś znacznie gorszego. Cas nie przejąłby się tym jakoś szczególnie, gdyby nie to, że Dean po chwili spojrzał na niego niemalże w ten sam sposób

-Nie mam teraz czasu rozmawiać Cas –powiedział odwracając się z powrotem do tamtych kolesi. Castiel nie zamierzał naciskać, odpuścił mając przekonanie, że Dean po prostu miał teraz nowych przyjaciół i ktoś taki jak on nie był mu potrzebny. Wrócił więc pod klasę, gdzie Jo natychmiast dostrzegła, że coś się stało. Castiel nie miał jednak ochoty o tym rozmawiać i w sumie nie było to konieczne by dziewczyna zrozumiała co a raczej kto był przyczyną złego nastroju Castiela.

Jak się potem okazało chłopacy ze starszej klasy rozmawiali z Deanem na temat dołączenia do szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej. Trener dostrzegł talent chłopaka i Dean był teraz niesamowicie dumny z tego, że został doceniony i będzie mógł reprezentować szkołę. Ta sytuacja również wywołała spięcie pomiędzy Deanem i Castielem. Ten drugi zmęczony i przybity ostatnimi wydarzeniami jakoś nie był w stanie wykrzesać zbyt wiele entuzjazmu na wieść o tym, iż Dean dołączył do drużyny. Na dodatek wyraził swą niechęć do tych starszych chłopaków. Oczywiście jak można było się domyślić Dean się wkurzył i stwierdził, że Cas jest po prostu zazdrosny, bo sam był beznadziejny w sporcie. Obie strony się na siebie pogniewały i nawet Jo nie była w stanie cokolwiek z tym zrobić i przekonać by się przeprosili.

Jeśli wcześniej Castiel i Dean spędzali ze sobą mniej czasu tak teraz widywali się jedynie w szkole. Nie rozmawiali jednak ze sobą tak jak dawniej. Oboje otoczyli się innym gronem ludzi. Oczywiście Dean miał większą ilość znajomych. Castiel jednak również nie mógł narzekać na samotność. Znalazły się w klasie osoby, które tak jak dawniej Dean nie negowały tego, że Cas lubił naukę. Może nie popierały tego w pełni, ale przynajmniej nie krytykowały. Zarówno Dean jak i Castiel zaczęli osiągać sukcesy. Oboje stawali się coraz lepsi w swoich dziedzinach, jednak tym samym coraz bardziej oddalali się od siebie. Przestali w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiać, gdy stwierdzili, że nie mają już wspólnych tematów. Jo już odpuściła próby reaktywacji ich przyjacielskiej trójki.

Tak mogliby skończyć tę szkołę, ot po prostu ich drogi się rozeszły, co się czasem zdarzało. Jednak to nie był koniec degradacji ich bliskiej znajomości. Dean zaczął się obracać w niezbyt miłym towarzystwie. Niestety w takim wieku często chce się zaimponować starszym kolegom, pokazać, że również możemy się dobrze z nimi bawić i jesteśmy równie wartościowi. Wtedy wszystko poszło w jeszcze gorszym kierunku. W końcu nie było lepszego celu dla głupich żartów niż drobny i cichy pupilek nauczycieli. Dean z początku był naprawdę niechętny do zaczepiania Castiela, w końcu nadal uważał go za bliskiego znajomego. Jednak z czasem uległ presji starszych kolegów, gdyż naprawdę chciał przynależeć do ich grupy. Byli jeszcze dziećmi i nie myśleli o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. Zaczęło się od głupich docinek i obraźliwych komentarzy. To chyba jednak nie przyniosło oczekiwanych efektów, bo Castiel szybko nauczył się to ignorować. W głębi jednak każde słowo go bolało, szczególnie gdy słyszał je od Deana. Nic jednak na ten temat nigdy nie powiedział, nie skarżył się i nie dał im satysfakcji pokazując, że te nieprzyjazne słowa na niego jakkolwiek wpływają. Jo jednak próbowała interweniować, jednak Castiel poprosił by się nie wtrącała. Wolał by się w to nie mieszała, szczególnie, że gdyby zaczęła bronić go dziewczyna to efekt mógłby być zupełnie odwrotny od zamierzonego, nie było mu więc to potrzebne do szczęścia.

Tak minął kolejny rok szkolny i nastały wakacje. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat Dean i Castiel nie spotkali się podczas tego wolnego czasu ani razu. Castiel miał poniekąd nadzieję, że Dean się jednak odmieni i odpuści sobie znajomości z tamtymi kolesiami, którzy tak źle na niego wpływali. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że po wakacjach może być tylko gorzej, że będzie w stanie znienawidzić osobę, która była jego przyjacielem. Na głupich docinkach się bowiem nie skończyło z czasem pojawiły się gorsze wyzwiska, naśmiewanie się i popychanie na korytarzu. Castiel naprawdę był w stanie znieść wiele. Nadal nie okazywał jakichkolwiek emocji, udając, że wszystko spływa po nim jak woda po kaczce. Co miał bowiem innego zrobić? Postawić się im, gdy był sam na większą grupę? To nie było rozważne. Poskarżenie się ojcu lub nauczycielom również nie wchodziło w grę. Nie będzie skarżył, zniesie to wszystko. Nawet, gdy zaczęło się coraz gorsze nękanie Castiel milczał. Często zabierano mu jego rzeczy i wrzucano w niedostępne dla niego miejsca, ochlapywano go jakimś śmierdzącym płynem i niszczono jego prace. Najbardziej jednak bolało Castiela to, że Dean nie wyglądał jakby żałował tego co robił, zamiast tego wyglądał jakby naprawdę sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Dla Castiela zaś każdy dzień był koszmarem a nękająca go grupa stawała się coraz bardziej pomysłowa i coraz bardziej okrutna. W końcu ktoś jednak postanowił zainterweniować i powiedzieć nauczycielom. Castiel jednak zaprzeczył by cokolwiek złego się działo. Sam już tak naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego tak twierdził. Czy po prostu miał jeszcze swoją dumę czy nadal pomimo tego wszystkiego nie chciał by Dean miał problemy? W domu również nikomu nic na ten temat nie powiedział, choć przeczuwał, że jego ojciec i bracia czegoś się domyślają. Choć gdy wrócił któregoś dnia z łzami w oczach skłamał, iż po prostu nie poszedł mu zbyt dobrze ważny test. Z czasem Castiel począł odmawiać pójścia do szkoły co nie spotkało się z aprobatą jego ojca. Chłopak jednak zaczął nawet chorować na szkołę. Nie mógł spać w nocy i wymiotował. Lekarz rodzinny nie wykrył jednak żadnej infekcji i zaproponował pójście do psychologa. Jednak pomimo tego Castiel i tak musiał wrócić do szkoły bez względu na to jak bardzo tego nie chciał. Po powrocie okazało się, że nauczyciele zrobili pogadankę o przemocy w szkole i nękaniu. Najwidoczniej ktoś ponownie poinformował o sprawie nauczycieli albo sami się domyślili widząc jak Castiel powoli opuszcza się w nauce. To wcale jednak nie poprawiło sytuacji a tylko ją pogorszyło. Widocznie oprawcy uznali, że to Castiel na nich naskarżył i skończyło się na pobiciu. Tego już ojciec Castiela nie mógł zlekceważyć i poszedł zrobić w szkole awanturę domagając się by osoby odpowiedzialne za całą sytuację poniosły zasłużoną karę. Tak też się stało, Dean razem z grupką starszych chłopaków zostali tymczasowo zawieszeni. Castiel mógł odetchnąć, chociaż przez jakiś czas. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Niestety zawieszenie nie równało się zakazowi zbliżania się. Castiel został zaczepiony, gdy wracał ze szkoły i odwdzięczono mu się za tę karę. Tym razem skończyło się w szpitalu. Castiel więcej do tej szkoły nie wrócił. Na ostatni rok nauki załatwiono mu nauczanie indywidualne. Na dodatek potrzebował zajęć z psychiatrą by przestał bać się innych ludzi i ponownie mógł zaufać. To było dla niego naprawdę trudne po tym co się stało. Castiel odsunął się od każdej życzliwej osoby, nawet z Jo nie chciał już rozmawiać. Zamknął się w sobie i spowodowanie by ponownie się otworzył wymagało sporo pracy. Prawdą jednak było, że bolesne wspomnienia pozostaną z nim już do końca życia, nie da się ich wymazać. Na zawsze pozostawiły ślad w jego psychice.

Dean z czasem zrozumiał swój błąd, dostrzegł, że znajomość z tymi, starszymi od niego chłopakami do niczego dobrego nie prowadziła. Nic dzięki nim nie zyskał. Stał się jedynie oprawcą, którego inni woleli unikać. Miał przez to tylko problemy w szkole i w domu. Doskonale wiedział, że zachował się naprawdę okropnie. Nie mógł nawet znaleźć określenia na siebie, gdy uświadomił sobie w końcu jak potraktował Casa. Naprawdę tego żałował jednak nie mógł cofnąć czasu. Próbował naprawić dawne relacje. Jo najpierw go skrzyczała, ale w końcu mu wybaczyła, co było dla niego bardzo istotne. Jednak najbardziej pragnął wybaczenia od innej osoby. Niestety nie widzieli się od kiedy Castiel trafił do szpitala. Dean nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Nie miał odwagi by iść do domu swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Gdy w końcu zebrał się w sobie okazało się, że Castiel się przeprowadził. Dean nie znał teraz ani nowego miejsca zamieszkania Novaków ani numeru telefonu. Stracił jakąkolwiek możliwość kontaktu, by spróbować naprawić to co zniszczył albo by chociaż móc przeprosić Castiela. Pozostawało mu tylko zapomnieć o swoim dawnym przyjacielu i iść dalej przez życie nie oglądając się za siebie.

Minęło wiele lat odkąd Castiel i Dean widzieli się po raz ostatni. Przez ten czas żaden z nich nie próbował kontaktować się z tym drugim. Oboje postanowili zamknąć tamten rozdział. Nigdy by nie przypuszczali, że los ponownie skrzyżuje ich ścieżki.


	3. Chapter 3

Mijały kolejne dni, a Dean nadal nie wiedział co zrobić z cała tą sytuacją z Casem. Normalnie nie przejmował się zbyt długo jakąkolwiek sprawą, szczególnie, gdy nie widział możliwości naprawienia danego problemu. W tym przypadku jednak było inaczej i po prostu, nawet pomimo chęci nie potrafił sobie odpuścić. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego to tak bardzo absorbuje jego myśli. W końcu skoro Castiel nie chciał z nim gadać to nie było sensu go do tego zmuszać, bo to mogłoby tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Z drugiej strony jednak Dean nie mógł zrozumieć jak można tak długo chować urazę. Przecież to co ich skłóciło wydarzyło się już naprawdę dawno, a Castiel nadal nie chciał o tym zapomnieć i dać Winchesterowi drugiej szansy. Obecnie zdawał się zupełnie ignorować Deana, co wydawało się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Dean również mógłby ignorować Casa, ale jakoś nie potrafił. To było jak ruszający się ząb. Nie przeszkadzał zbytnio, ale pomimo tego nie możemy przestać szturchać go językiem. Im dłużej jednak Dean o tym myślał tym bardziej cała sytuacja go irytowała. Poprosił nawet Jo by ta pogadała z Casem w jego imieniu jednak dziewczyna odmówiła.

Dlaczego to tak bardzo nie dawało mu spokoju? Szczególnie, gdy siedział na tych przeklętych zajęciach ze świadomością, że Castiel jest parę metrów od niego i strasznie go to rozpraszało. Nie miał nawet pojęcia o czym wykładowca mówił i nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Nie powinien być, więc zdziwiony, gdy któregoś dnia usłyszał swoje nazwisko i rozejrzał się po sali nieco zaskoczony nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Okazało się, że robili jakieś zadanie a Dean nawet nie kwapił się by zapisać jego treść. Na szczęście póki co skończyło się na upomnieniu od profesora by Winchester przestał fantazjować i jeśli podoba mu się jakaś koleżanka to powinien zaprosić ją na kawę. Dean chciałby by sytuacja była taka prosta, jednakże szanse, że Castiel wyszedłby z nim na kawę były zerowe. Po kilku minutach Dean mimowolnie drgnął, gdy profesor wywołał nazwisko Castiela do wykonania następnego zadania. Novak nie pozwoliłby sobie na zbytnie rozkojarzenie i bez wahania podszedł do tablicy wiedząc już jak to rozwiązać. Dean uważnie go obserwował nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć jak bardzo jego dawny kolega ze szkoły się zmienił. Ostatnio wygrzebał z pudła leżącego na dnie szafy ich klasowe zdjęcie i przez kilka minut spoglądał na swoich kolegów i koleżanki, jednak to Castiel przykuł jego uwagę na dłużej. Zdjęcie to wywołało również wspomnienia i Dean poczuł się jak ostatni dupek wiedząc jak wiele złego wyrządził Casowi. Tym bardziej był przekonany, że po prostu powinien odpuścić, nie powinien dręczyć Castiela swoją obecnością, choć niestety nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że chodzili na te same zajęcia. Tak, to była dobra wymówka, w końcu równie dobrze mógłby sobie odpuścić te wykłady, ale w tym jednym przypadku postanowił być niezwykle pilny i nie opuścić ani jednej godziny. Oczywiście nigdy by się głośno nie przyznał, że robił to tylko po to by zobaczyć Casa. Doprawdy cała ta sytuacja z każdym dniem robiła się coraz bardziej absurdalna i Dean nie zazna spokoju dopóki nie będzie mógł przeprosić. To powinno ukoić jego sumienie i wiedział, że powinien był to zrobić już kilka lat temu.

* * *

Castiel bez większych problemów wykonał zadanie podyktowane przez wykładowcę. Były to bowiem podstawy, które doskonale pamiętał z liceum. Jako że nie mógł przyswajać nowej wiedzy i skupić się na czymś czego jeszcze nie wiedział jego myśli powędrowały w stronę Winchestera. Sam już nie wiedział czego bardziej chciał. Z jednej strony wolałby by Dean się do niego nie zbliżał, nie odzywał i żeby w ogóle zniknął z tej planety. Z drugiej strony jednak oczekiwał przeprosin, chciał by Dean naprawdę żałował. Wiedział, że te myśli były głupie, bo nie sądziłby Dean przejmował się tak jak on tym co było kilkanaście lat temu. Wiedział, że on sam również powinien dorosnąć i zapomnieć o tym co było dawno. W końcu takie rozpamiętywanie o przeszłości niczego nie zmieniało. Poza tym jak mu kiedyś już wypomniano skoro chciał być lekarzem to powinien być silny psychicznie, nigdy bowiem nie wiadomo co może się wydarzyć w tym zawodzie. Castiel westchnął cicho obracając długopis między palcami nie mogąc się już doczekać kiedy skończą się zajęcia i będzie mógł opuścić aulę. Może na innych przedmiotach jego myśli skupią się tam gdzie powinny. Na jego nieszczęście czas wlókł się dziś niesamowicie wolno i Castiel już ledwo mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Dlatego też, gdy profesor zarządził, że koniec na dziś Cas miał ochotę aż podskoczyć z radości. Szybko zebrał swoje rzeczy i nie spoglądając więcej na Deana skierował się do wyjścia.

-Cassie, powiesz mi w końcu co cię trapi? –zapytał Baltazar przyśpieszając by zrównać się z Castielem. Prawdą było, że Cas nie miał zupełnie ochoty tłumaczyć przyczyn swojego rozdrażnienia. Wiedział jednak, że Baltazar zasługuje na jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia skoro ma cierpliwość znosić jego humorki.

-Za dużo do opowiedzenia jak na jedną przerwę. Możemy porozmawiać po zajęciach?

-No dobrze ale tym razem ci nie opuszczę. Przyjadę do ciebie o 16, w porządku? Przy okazji możemy się napić i obejrzeć jakiś film… -Baltazar uśmiechnął się lekko klepiąc Castiela po plecach –Nawet nie próbuj odmawiać. Jutro mamy wolne –dodał chwile potem widząc zawahanie na twarzy Casa

-W porządku –zgodził się po chwili Castiel nie próbując szukać wymówek, doskonale bowiem wiedział, że na wiele się to nie zda. Poza tym czuł, że musi z kimś pogadać a Baltazar najlepiej się do tego nadawał.

* * *

Siedział na ławce czekając na kolejne i ostatnie już dziś zajęcia. Już dawno stracił wątek dyskusji, którą teoretycznie prowadził z Ashem, Garthem i Adamem. Na dodatek ból głowy, który nagle się pojawił wcale nie ułatwiał całej sprawy. Do rzeczywistości sprowadził go czyjś głos wypowiadający jego imię. Uniósł spojrzenie by dostrzec przed sobą Jo. Westchnął cicho bardziej do siebie. Obawiał się, że dziewczyna zacznie wypytywać o to co go trapiło, a o tym rozmawiać naprawdę nie chciał. W końcu co miał powiedzieć? Że czuł się źle bo Cas nie chciał z nim gadać? Jakże żałośnie to brzmiało. Jego koledzy siedzący obok słysząc to zapewne pokładaliby się ze śmiechu. Na szczęście Jo postanowiła jednak nie zadawać kłopotliwych pytań

-Dean mam do ciebie prośbę. Mógłbyś po zajęciach przejść się dla mnie do biblioteki? Jest mi bardzo potrzebna jedna książka a ja niestety nie mam kiedy po nią iść. Jestem bowiem umówiona do dentysty i zaraz się spóźnię –powiedziała uśmiechając się delikatnie i spoglądając wyczekująco na Winchestera

-Uch, muszę? Nie możesz po nią iść jutro? –Dean westchnął cicho. Marzył już bowiem tylko o tym by wrócić do domu i nawet jeśli cała sprawa z biblioteką miała mu zająć 5 minut to i tak musiał ponarzekać.

-Niestety nie mogę. Spory popyt jest na tę książkę i bibliotekarka nie będzie jej trzymać dla mnie wiecznie, miałam bowiem już wczoraj ją odebrać.

-Dobrze, wezmę dla ciebie tę książkę. W zamian chcę kawałek placka owocowego twojej mamy –stwierdził Dean uśmiechając się szeroko. Uwielbiał wypieki matki Jo. Ellen robiła jedne z najlepszych owocowych placków i Dean nie mógłby przegapić takiej okazji.

-Jasne, masz to zagwarantowane –zapewniła Jo i z uśmiechem odeszła. Część jej planu się powiodła. Teraz miała tylko nadzieję, że reszta pójdzie równie dobrze. Niestety nie była w stanie już tego kontrolować, to musiało się rozwiązać bez jej dalszego udziału. Oby tylko ci kretyni docenili jej starania i niech nie mówią, że nic dla nich nie zrobiła.

Po skończonych zajęciach Dean, tak jak obiecał skierował się w stronę biblioteki. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie sporej kolejki, choć nie sądził by tak miało być. To dopiero początek semestru, do sesji jeszcze daleko, więc mało kto myślał obecnie o tym by szukać jakichkolwiek materiałów do nauki. Wszedł do środka od razu wyczuwając charakterystyczny zapach książek, musiał przyznać, że ta woń była całkiem przyjemna. Skierował się od razu do długiego biurka za którym siedziała bibliotekarka, kobieta w średnim wieku, która była naprawdę sympatyczną osobą o ile jej się nie podpadło. Ponad wszystko bowiem ceniła szacunek do książki i panujące w bibliotece zasady. Pasowała więc idealnie do swojego stanowiska. Dean przystanął bliżej i poprosił o zamówioną przez Jo książkę. Korzystając z tej krótkiej chwili zanim bibliotekarka poda mu to po co przyszedł rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Niemalże w tym samym momencie drgnął lekko, gdy dostrzegł osobę, która zaprzątała jego myśli przez ostatnie dni. Castiel skupiony był na lekturze jakiejś dość grubej książki i nie zwracał większej uwagi na to co działo się dookoła, a może tylko udawał, że niczego poza tekstem nie dostrzegał. Tego niestety Dean już nie wiedział. Przez chwilę pomyślał więc by po prostu wyjść, jednak w obecnej sytuacji widział szanse by móc w końcu pogadać z Casem. Zbierał się do tego już od kilku dni a nigdy wcześniej nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej okazji. Chciał bowiem porozmawiać na osobności a Castiel cały czas przebywał w czyimś towarzystwie, a to w pobliżu swojego rocznika albo z tym blondwłosym kolesiem z dziwnym akcentem.

Z tych myśli wyrwał go głos bibliotekarki i Dean przez krótką chwilę nie wiedział zupełnie czego od niego chciała. Zaraz jednak przypomniał sobie po co tu tak naprawdę przyszedł. Odebrał książkę ale nie wyszedł z biblioteki. Powoli podszedł do Castiela, który nadal zdawał się nie zwracać na Winchestera uwagi. Dean stanął naprzeciwko i ponownie na chwilę się zawahał. Nie do końca wiedział jak mógłby zacząć. Bowiem gdy podrywał jakąś ładną studentkę i chciał zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę to wystarczył żart albo wymyślony na poczekaniu komplement, resztę załatwiał jego urok osobisty. W przypadku Castiela wiedział, że to by nie podziałało, na dodatek czytana przez Castiela książka wyglądała na ciężką i twardą, dobrze więc byłoby nie dostać w głowę tym ciężkim tomem.

-Dean długo masz zamiar tak stać i zasłaniać mi światło? –odezwał się nagle Castiel kierując spojrzenie na osobę przed sobą, na co ta aż drgnęła.

-Myślałem, że mnie nie widzisz –wyjaśnił Dean uśmiechając się nieznacznie

-Słaby z ciebie ninja, ja jeszcze aż tak ślepy nie jestem.

-Przepraszam –podrapał się lekko po karku, jednak pomimo przeprosin nie ruszył się z miejsca. Nie miał zamiaru teraz odpuszczać, szczególnie, że Castiel o dziwo nie przyjął jego obecności tak źle jak można było się spodziewać, choć nadal patrzył na Deana dość nieprzychylnie –Chcę pogadać Cas.

-A kto powiedział, że ja mam ochotę z tobą rozmawiać?

-To nie musisz ze mną rozmawiać, chcę tylko byś posłuchał tego co mam do powiedzenia.

-Wybacz ale obecnie jestem zajęty, więc na serio mógłbyś odsłonić mi światło.

-Dość Cas –ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z ust i uderzył dłonią w stolik, powodując, że Castiel lekko podskoczył. Myśl o tym, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze szybko się ulotniła. Dean nie potrafił teraz po prostu odejść.

-Co tu się dzieje? –usłyszeli nagle głos bibliotekarki, która podeszła do nich z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną –Jak macie ochotę dyskutować i hałasować to proszę wyjść.

-Oczywiście, przepraszam. I tak miałem zamiar już iść –stwierdził Castiel wstając z miejsca i kierując się do wyjścia, Dean oczywiście podążył za nim. Jeszcze bowiem nie skończyli. Chciał po prostu wyjaśnić w końcu sobie całą sytuację, niczego więcej nie oczekiwał.

Gdy tylko wyszli z biblioteki Castiel ruszył szybkim krokiem wzdłuż pustego korytarza. Jednak po przejściu paru metrów nagle się zatrzymał przez co idący krok w krok za nim Dean niemalże wpadł na niego.

-A więc co takiego masz mi do powiedzenia? –zapytał Castiel odwracając się jego stronę i patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Domyślił się, że nie zazna tak szybko spokoju. Dean jednak w tym momencie stracił nagle całą pewność siebie. Może i myślał nad tym co powinien powiedzieć, dokładnie obmyślił jakich słów użyć, jednak gdy przyszło co do czego to wszystko to uleciało mu z głowy. Ludzki mózg był mistrzem kiepskich żartów.

-Po prostu umm… Chciałem cię przeprosić –zaczął Dean spoglądając na Castiela uważnie jakby mając nadzieję, że ten sam się wszystkiego domyśli, niestety Castiel czytać w myślach nie umiał

-Za co?

-Za to co się stało gdy byliśmy dziećmi –westchnął cicho uświadamiając sobie, że to brzmiało dość głupio. Nie w jego stylu było za cokolwiek przepraszać, szczególnie za coś co zrobił tak dawno. Nie zamierzał jednak cofać swych słów –Byliśmy dziećmi a ja nie myślałem o konsekwencjach, to były po postu głupie wybryki.

-Głupie wybryki? Wiesz co ja przeszedłem przez wasze wybryki?

-Ale to było wiele lat temu, nie ma już co się tym przejmować.

-Skoro nie ma się czym przejmować to czemu stoisz tu i rozmawiasz o tym? Czemu to wspominasz jeśli według twojego mniemania to nic takiego i nie warto zaprzątać sobie tym myśli?

Dean zamilkł na chwilę. Dobrze wiedział, że oboje ciągle zastanawiali się nad tym co było. Mówiąc o tym, że nie ma co się tym przejmować Dean próbował przekonać nie tylko Castiela ale w szczególności samego siebie.

-Byliśmy wtedy dzieciakami, minęło wiele czasu. To śmieszne ciągle to wspominać –powiedział po chwili Dean cicho jak gdyby do siebie, jednak niestety na tyle głośno by Castiel go usłyszał

-Śmieszne? No tak, to potrafisz robić, naśmiewać się z innych –warknął Castiel wyraźnie coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. Nie wiedział co Dean próbował osiągnąć ale jeśli było to wkurzenie Casa to naprawdę dobrze mu to szło –Nie mamy już chyba więcej o czym rozmawiać –dodał Novak i obrócił się by ruszyć dalej w swoją stronę. Dean jednak nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić, chwycił go za ramiona i przyparł do ściany. Nie obchodziło go co może pomyśleć sobie ktoś przechodzący w tym momencie obok nich

-Jeśli z kogokolwiek się naśmiewam w tym momencie to z samego siebie –powiedział Dean zanim Castiel zdążył chociażby zareagować na ten ruch z jego strony. Cas jednak nie zareagował, bez emocji spoglądał na Deana pozwalając mu trzymać się za ramiona. Ten jednak po chwili go puścił. Naprawdę nie chciał używać siły, było to bowiem coś za co chciał przeprosić, a nie ponownie wykorzystywać by osiągnąć to co chciał – Wiem, że zachowałem się jak ostatni idiota. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji by powiedzieć ci, że jest mi naprawdę przykro z tego powodu.

Castiel nadal milczał, nawet pomimo tego, iż dostrzegł, że Dean spogląda na niego wyczekująco mając nadzieję na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź z jego strony. Cas jednak nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Dłuższe trzymanie się gniewu i żalu nie miało sensu, sam się tym niszczył, jednakże nie mógł również uznać, że wszystko było w porządku. Miał świadomość, że rozmawiali o wydarzeniach sprzed wielu lat, gdy obaj byli nierozważni, jednakże miało to wpływ na dalsze życie Castiela, który nie potrafił nikomu zaufać zamykając się w sobie. Wiele czasu musiało upłynąć nim uwierzył ponownie we własne umiejętności, poczuł się osobą wartościową i wyszedł ze swej skorupki, w której schował się przed światem.

-Wiesz, mógłbyś jednak coś powiedzieć –stwierdził po chwili Dean, gdy nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi

-I co miałbym ci powiedzieć? Nie jestem w stanie wyczyścić sobie pamięci by uznać, że nic się nie stało. Nie chcę też jednak żyć przeszłością. Przyznaję, że miałem nadzieję, iż nigdy więcej nie spotkam ciebie ani tamtych chłopaków, jednak jak widać nie było mi to dane –Castiel westchnął cicho. Widocznie złośliwy los chciał by Cas skonfrontował się ze swoim problemem.

-Niestety nie zniknę i biorąc pod uwagę, że mamy razem zajęcia nie możesz mnie też unikać. Udawanie, że się nie znamy też nic nie da. Będziemy oszukiwać tylko ludzi dookoła ale nie samych siebie.

Castiel westchnął cicho i zmierzwił sobie włosy roztrzepując je jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Dean nigdy by się głośno nie przyznał, że podobała mu się ta fryzura, która sprawiała, że Cas wyglądał jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka. Wiedział jednak, że musi powstrzymać te myśli, bo gdyby ujrzały światło dzienne to Castiel jeszcze bardziej by go nienawidził.

-Zostawmy to tak jak jest. Nie zmieni się przeszłości –powiedział po chwili Novak wzruszając ramionami –Teraz jeśli pozwolisz to chciałbym już iść.

Dean tylko skinął głową i przesunął się na bok by przepuścić Casa. Może tą dyskusją nie osiągnął wiele ale przynajmniej powiedział to co mu ciążyło na sercu a Castiel również zrzucił z siebie ten sam ciężar. Winchester wiedział, że ciąży nad nimi czarna chmura złych wspomnień. Jednakże przecież okres wczesnoszkolny obfitował również w miłe chwile. Wiedział, że to co złe łatwiej osadza się w pamięci, jednak może mógłby przypomnieć to co było dobre. Byli przecież z Casem najlepszymi kuplami, niemalże nierozłączni, jak jeden byt. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie wiedząc już co powinien zrobić.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel od razu po rozmowie z Deanem udał się do domu. Tłoczące mu się w głowie myśli były już tak różne i niekiedy sprzeczne ze sobą, że Cas marzył już tylko o jakiejś tabletce od bólu głowy i możliwości przespania kilku najbliższych godzin. Niestety jego marzenia o śnie szybko się rozwiały, gdy przypomniał sobie, że ma go dziś odwiedzić Baltazar. Czasami posiadanie wścibskich przyjaciół bywało męczące. Po powrocie do domu ograniczył się, więc do połknięcia tylko tabletki, licząc na to, że ból głowy niedługo zniknie. Położył się potem na kanapie zasłaniając sobie ramieniem oczy i napawał się całkowitą ciszą. Mieszkał obecnie ze swoim bratem Gabrielem, jednakże ten wybył widocznie na jakąś rozprawę czy spotkanie z klientem. Dla Castiela oznaczało to całkowity spokój, gdy nie musiał słuchać durnych żartów swojego brata. Chwilę potem zamknął oczy, a jego myśli skierowały się w kierunku Winchestera. Castiel nie potrafił się dłużej gniewać, szczególnie, że Dean przeprosił i żałował. Najwyższy czas było odpuścić sobie przeszłość i iść dalej z podniesioną głową. W końcu sam sobie powtarzał nie raz, że zaczynał nowy rozdział, należało więc zamknąć to co było. Takie podejście było odpowiednie.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy jednak zasnął. Obudził go dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i Castiel jęknął cicho z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, że przerywa mu się sen. Naprawdę powinien był napisać Baltazarowi by ten jednak dziś nie przychodził. Przecierając zaspane oczy otworzył drzwi wpuszczając przyjaciela do środka, który tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco widząc zaspane spojrzenie Casa. Nie zamierzał jednak zbyt długo udawać, iż przejmował się tym, że obudził przyjaciela

-Taka wczesna pora a ty już śpisz? Wstydziłbyś się Cassie –powiedział po chwili, by zaraz potem unieść wyżej reklamówkę z piwem i jakimiś przekąskami –Trzeba się trochę rozluźnić. Tobie szczególnie się to przyda.

Castiel westchnął tylko cicho, przyzwyczajony był do zachowania Baltazara, więc nic w tym przypadku nie mogło go urazić czy zirytować. Szczególnie, że teraz myślał jednak raczej o tym, że będzie musiał się zwierzać. Naprawdę nie lubił bowiem gadać o sobie, o tym co czuł. Przypominało mu to bowiem te wszystkie wizyty u terapeutów. Wiedział jednak, że Baltazar nie będzie go diagnozował i naukowo tłumaczył jego przypadłości.

Usiedli razem na kanapie i Baltazar skupił na nim uważne spojrzenie jakby na coś czekając.

-No co? –zapytał po chwili Castiel i choć był mistrzem w długim wgapianiu się na innych to jednak teraz sam poczuł się niekomfortowo.

-Opowiadaj, co spowodowało, że jesteś taki zirytowany.

-Nie jestem zirytowany –sprzeciwił się od razu, choć wiedział, że Baltazar zapewne miał racje. Przez ostatnie dni z pewnością był dość rozkojarzony i bardziej drażliwy.

-Oj Cassie, kogo ty próbujesz oszukać? Czasem żałuję, że tak ciężko jest cię upić, po pijaku jesteś wyjątkowo rozmowny i otwarty.

Na te słowa Castiel tylko prychnął cicho, by zaraz potem uśmiechnąć się jednak szeroko. Miał to szczęście, że urodził się z naprawdę mocą głową do alkoholu. Co prawda i tak nie lubił zbytnio nakrapianych imprez, ale niejednokrotnie się już przekonał, że jest w stanie wypić znacznie więcej niż jego koledzy by zachować trzeźwość umysłu.

-Dobra, rozumiem. Nie musisz mnie od razu upijać –westchnął cicho przecierając sobie dłonią oczy. Wiedział, że na szczęście nie będzie musiał opowiadać wszystkiego od samego początku, bo Baltazar wiedział o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach z okresu wczesnoszkolnego. Co prawda właśnie wtedy Castiel był pijany, gdy postanowił zacząć się wyżalać, jednocześnie wypłakując się przyjacielowi w ramie. W sumie dzięki temu nie musiał tego robić teraz, szczególnie, że wspominanie o przeszłości było dość bolesne i nieprzyjemne. Powiedział, więc tylko o tym, że spotkał Deana na zajęciach i że sama obecność Winchestera tak na niego wpłynęła. Opowiedział też o rozmowie jaką przeprowadzili przed biblioteką.

-Wydaje mi się, że ten Winchester nie ma żadnych złych zamiarów, a jego intencje są szczere. Poza tym jeśli to ten koleś, na którego tak często się gapisz to muszę przyznać, że niezłe z niego ciacho –powiedział Baltazar gdy Castiel skończył opowiadać.

-Czy ty naprawdę myślisz tylko o jednym? –westchnął cicho Novak, choć nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciel musi czasem rzucić jakimś durnym tekstem, bo by chyba był chory gdyby tego nie zrobił. Jednakże gdyby się tak zastanowić to naprawdę należało przyznać, że Dean był całkiem przystojny, choć Castiel nie zamierzał tego przyznawać.

-Wybacz –uśmiechnął się niewinnie, jednak chwile potem stał się całkowicie poważny -Bez względu jednak na to jak uroczą ma buźkę to mu ją uszkodzę jeśli znowu spróbuje ci coś zrobić.

-Nie jestem już dzieckiem. Potrafię sobie poradzić.

-Wiem, jednakże w razie czego zawsze możesz liczyć na moje wsparcie.

-Ależ się ckliwie zrobiło, jednak dziękuję ci za to.

Naprawdę był wdzięczny Baltazarowi chociażby za to, że ten go wysłuchał. Zawsze to lepiej zrzucić ciężar i podzielić się zmartwieniami z drugą osobą. Łatwiej wtedy z tym wszystkim się uporać, szczególnie, gdy ma się świadomość, że ktoś nas wspiera i możemy liczyć na tę osobę w trudnych chwilach.

-Dobra to teraz dość gadania o zmartwieniach. Ja włączę film a ty otwórz piwo –polecił Baltazar a Castiel słysząc te słowa zerknął mu przez ramię by dowiedzieć się jakiż to film przyjdzie mu oglądać

-Martwe zło? Serio? Przecież ten film jest obrzydliwy…

-Oj nie bądź taki wrażliwy. Będziesz dłubał w trupach, więc najwyższy czas się przyzwyczajać do okropności.

Castiel tylko westchnął z politowaniem jednak nie kłócił się o to. Wstał z miejsca i udał się do kuchni by po chwili wrócić z otwieraczem do butelek. Wiedział, że przyda mu się trochę rozrywki, która pozwoli mu się oderwać od własnych myśli.

* * *

Po powrocie do domu dostrzegł, że Sama jeszcze nie było. Pewnie jego młodszy braciszek znowu utknął na jakimś kółku zainteresowań. Sam nie był bowiem osobą, która często wybywała na jakieś imprezy, nawet nie chodził zbyt często na randki. Tak, Dean często zastanawiał się jakim cudem są braćmi.

Wszedł do kuchni, wyciągnął z lodówki butelkę piwa, po czym usadowił na kanapie przed telewizorem. Zaraz potem zaczął skakać po kanałach szukając czegoś godnego uwagi. Jednak jak to zazwyczaj bywa w telewizją nie znalazł niczego na czym miałby ochotę dłużej się skupić. Zamiast więc tego jego myśli skierowały się w innym kierunku. Przede wszystkim postanowił, że jutro musi jechać odwiedzić rodziców, dawno bowiem nie był w domu rodzinnym. Mieszkał bowiem teraz razem z bratem w niedużym mieszkanku położonym niedaleko jego uczelni, a Sam również miał całkiem blisko do liceum. Może nie był to apartament, ale biorąc pod uwagę niedużą cenę jaką płacili za wynajem to naprawdę dobrze trafili. Ciągle jednak musieli liczyć na wsparcie finansowe rodziców. Sam co prawda otrzymywał stypendium naukowe ale zbierał pieniądze na studia, Dean czasem tylko dorabiał w pobliskim warsztacie, gdy miał czas przy okazji zdobywając cenne doświadczenie. Odwiedzenie rodzinnych stron będzie, więc dobrym pomysłem a i Samowi przyda się trochę odpoczynku od ciągłej nauki. Poza tym Dean zostawił w domu coś, co było mu potrzebne, by zrealizować swój nowy plan. Przede wszystkim był ciekaw jak Cas na to zareaguje i to powodowało, że się naprawdę niecierpliwił. Niestety jednak będzie musiał poczekać, w końcu teraz weekend przed nim. Oparł się, więc wygodnie na kanapie przerzucając na jakiś kanał, na którym leciała jakaś kiepska telenowela. Uznał bowiem, że skoro i tak nie znalazł nic ciekawego to i na tym mógł się skupić.

Wtedy to właśnie do mieszkania wrócił Sam. Nie skomentował jednak w żaden sposób tego co zobaczył na ekranie telewizora. Przywykł już do tego, że jego brat miewał czasem naprawdę dziwny gust i choć na zewnątrz udawał osobę bezuczuciową i pewną siebie to jednak w zaciszu własnego mieszkania lubił czasem obejrzeć jakieś ckliwe romansidło. Po chwili zaś dosiadł się do Deana i naprawdę próbował zrozumieć sens tej telenoweli i o dziwo pomimo tego, iż emitowany był chyba tysięczny odcinek to w miarę udało mu się ogarnąć fabułę.

-Sammy, masz ochotę jutro jechać do domu? –zapytał nagle Dean nie odrywając jednak wzroku od ekranu

-Nie mam nic przeciwko ale skąd ten nagły pomysł? Sądziłem, że w ten weekend masz jakiś wypad ze znajomymi z roku?

-Dawno nie byliśmy w domu, poza tym muszę coś załatwić.

-Co takiego?

-To nieistotne.

Sam tylko westchnął cicho nie zmuszając brata do mówienia. Wiedział bowiem, że jeśli Dean nie chciał o czymś rozmawiać to naprawdę ciężko było z niego to wyciągnąć. Prędzej czy później jednak z pewnością się wyda o co tak naprawdę chodziło.

Skupieni na telewizorze nawet nie zauważyli kiedy zrobiło się naprawdę późno. Skoro chcieli jechać jutro do rodziców to najlepiej było wybrać się rano a w tym wypadku dobrze by było gdyby Dean nie zasnął jednak za kierownicą. Sam nakłonił więc brata, że najwyższy czas iść spać, naprawdę czasem trudno było uwierzyć, który z nich jest tym starszym.

Pomimo tego rano nie obyło się bez narzekania. Dla niektórych bowiem noc była zawsze zdecydowanie za krótka. Na szczęście, gdy tylko wsiedli do samochodu Deanowi od razu poprawił się humor. W końcu uwielbiał wyjeżdżać w drogę swoją Impalą a charakterystyczny dźwięk silnika uspokajał starszego Winchestera lepiej niż cokolwiek innego.

Do rodzinnego domu mieli jakieś dwie godziny jazdy, więc nie był to szczególnie duży dystans. Po drodze zatrzymali się tylko raz by zatankować. Reszta drogi minęła im bez jakichkolwiek niespodzianek. Pomimo iż dobrze było uwolnić się spod skrzydeł rodziców to jednak zawsze miło było odwiedzić czasem dom rodzinny. Z tym miejscem wiązało się naprawdę wiele wspomnień.

* * *

Pamiętał, że mieli wypić po 2-3 piwa, skąd więc wzięła się cała reszta? Czyżby Jezus wpadł w odwiedziny i postanowił dokonać jakiegoś cudu? Castiel westchnął cicho zbierając puste butelki. Naprawdę dziękował naturze, że obdarzyła go mocną głową i nie obudził się dziś w towarzystwie kaca mordercy. Zapewne nie będzie można tego powiedzieć o Baltazarze, który nadal spał w najlepsze na kanapie. No cóż, mieli tylko pogadać i obejrzeć jakiś film, skończyło się na tym, że obejrzeli chyba ze trzy albo i więcej filmów i wszystkie były tak samo pozbawione sensu, ot tylko krew, latające w koło wnętrzności i podteksty seksualne. Baltazarowi się to podobało, Castiel zaś stwierdził, że gdyby chciał oglądać porno to na pewno nie sięgałby po horror. Może to dlatego stracił rachubę ile naprawdę było tych filmów. Koło 22 wrócił Gabriel i przysiadł się na chwilę do nich chyba tylko po to by teoretycznie niezauważenie podbierać im chipsy. Po godzinie jednak odpuścił stwierdzając, że ma jeszcze trochę pracy do zrobienia. Potem wszystko potoczyło się dość szybko. Baltazar się upił i jak często miał w zwyczaju obsypywał wtedy Castiela komplementami, zachwycając się nad tym jakiegoż to ma inteligentnego i przystojnego przyjaciela. Z dwadzieścia razy wspomniał o cudnych oczach Casa aż w końcu zasnął. Castiel wyłączył, więc telewizor i skierował się do swojej sypialni. Nie ruszał przyjaciela z kanapy stwierdzając, że skoro ten już tak zasnął to lepiej go nie budzić. Tak więc rano (o ile rankiem można było nazwać 12 w południe) przyszło mu posprzątać cały bałagan. Gabriela nie było w domu i Castiel czasem naprawdę cieszył się, że jego starszy brat ma tak luźne podejście do życia nawet biorąc pod uwagę jego zawód. Przynajmniej nie prawił morałów a nawet chwalił gdy Castiel wyszedł na jakąś imprezę czy wypił więcej.

Castiel zebrał puste butelki i opakowania po przekąskach i pomimo tego, iż specjalnie zachowywał się dość głośno to Baltazar nawet nie drgnął. Jak dobrze było mieć tak mocny sen... i Castiela przez chwilę kusiło czy by tego nie przetestować, potłuc trochę w pokrywki od garnków czy rozkręcić głośno muzykę. Na szczęście był czasem zbyt dobry i postanowił sobie odpuścić, choć wiedział, że gdyby role się zamieniły to Baltazar nie miałby skrupułów. Ten jednak obudził się sam jakieś niecałe dwie godziny później, gdy Castiel urzędował w kuchni starając się coś ugotować. Mistrzem kuchni raczej nie był, ale podstawy ogarniał. Co prawda zazwyczaj kończyło się to tym, że razem z Gabrielem zamawiali coś telefonicznie, jednakże podobno praktyka czyni mistrza.

-O Boże, zabij mnie –jęknął Baltazar wtaczając się do kuchni

-Sądzę, że Bóg ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż przejmowanie się jakimś idiotą –odpowiedział spokojnie Castiel spoglądając na przyjaciela kątem oka. Nie zamierzał mu jednak współczuć, sam był sobie bowiem winny a Castiel i tak był wystarczająco zbyt miły. Nie przejmował się, więc tymi narzekaniami zwracając swą uwagę na miskę z surowym ciastem przed sobą i zastanawiając się dlaczego wyszło takie gęste skoro robił wszystko według przepisu. Może powinien dodać trochę mleka?

-Jesteś okropny Cassie. Lepiej mi powiedz gdzie masz jakieś tabletki przeciwbólowe.

-W nocy miałeś o mnie inne zdanie –zaśmiał się pogodnie podając Baltazarowi opakowanie tabletek przeciwbólowych. Ten zaś bez pytania o pozwolenie otworzył lodówkę szukając czegoś do picia.

-Niemalże cała lodówka zapełniona słodyczami, gdyby mnie tak nie mdliło to chętnie bym uszczuplił zapasy twojego brata.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl, Gabriel zabiłby nas za to. Ma bzika na tym punkcie i potrafi się doliczyć nawet jednego brakującego cukierka.

Prawdą bowiem było, że brat Castiela kochał słodycze i potrafił być naprawdę drażliwy, gdy brakowało mu cukru. Rzadko kiedy więc dzielił się swoimi zapasami, a Castiel tylko zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Gabriel jeszcze mieścił się w drzwiach pochłaniając takie ilości słodyczy. Każda osoba na diecie pozazdrościłaby mu takiej przemiany materii.

-Tak, wiem. Lepiej nie ryzykować... –westchnął cicho Baltazar przeszukując wzrokiem półki lodówki –Napiłbym się jogurtu. Masz jogurt? Najlepiej truskawkowy.

-Jak chcesz jogurcik to wypad do sklepu –mruknął Castiel kręcąc z politowaniem głową

-Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś okropny?

Castiel już nic na to nie odpowiedział tylko uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, na co Baltazar niby w rewanżu klepnął go lekko w tyłek. Cas przywykł również do tego typu gestów i nauczył się je ignorować.

-Skoro nie chcesz mnie ugościć to będę się zbierał –stwierdził po chwili Baltazar zabierając swoje rzeczy –Gdybyś znów potrzebował ramienia do wypłakania to służę pomocą.

-Dzięki za wszystko, mam jednak nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej potrzeby.

Był naprawdę wdzięczny Baltazarowi za tę rozmowę jaką odbyli. Czuł się dzięki temu zdecydowanie lżejszy, w końcu dobrze było mieć zawsze wsparcie. Na dodatek utwierdził się w swoim postanowieniu, iż powinien odsunąć na bok przykre wspomnienia, gdyż te tylko go blokowały. Nie było sensu spoglądać za siebie i żyć ciągle w cieniu tego co było.

Westchnął cicho, gdy ponownie został sam w domu. Jego wewnętrzny introwertyk odetchnął z ulgą. Castiel nie miał nic przeciwko towarzystwu jednakże bez względu na to z jak wspaniałymi ludźmi przebywał to po pewnym czasie zaczynał czuć się zmęczony. Baltazar o tym wiedział, więc nigdy długo nie zawracał Castielowi głowy, często tak jak dziś ulatniał się, gdy tylko wstał. Teraz Novak czuł się nieco lepiej. Wstawił swój ciastopodobny twór do piekarnika a sam zasiadł w fotelu z książką w ręku. Miał teraz ochotę się wyciszyć i „podładować baterie" w spokoju, który naprawdę cenił.

* * *

Rodzice byli naprawdę zadowoleni z tych odwiedzin jednak poprosili by na przyszłość bracia najpierw powiadomili o możliwym przyjeździe. Szczególnie Mary się tym przejmowała, bo nie ugotowała niczego specjalnego na przyjazd swoich chłopców. Zawsze bowiem starała się ich chyba przekarmić, gdy przyjeżdżali. Dean jednak nigdy nie zamierzał na to narzekać, bowiem uwielbiał kuchnię swojej matki. Z początku nie mogło obyć się bez opowiadania o tym jak się wiedzie każdej ze stron. Widać było, że Sam tylko czekał na ten moment by móc pochwalić się swoim wynikiem na egzaminie próbnym. Naprawdę się bowiem starał by móc iść na prawo. Dean zaś wiedział, że jego bratu się to uda, nie znał bowiem bardziej pracowitej osoby, która tak uparcie dążyłaby do celu. On sam z pewnością nie był aż tak pracowity, wiedział, że niekiedy zbyt często dopadało go lenistwo, choć gdy czegoś bardzo chciał to potrafił zrobić naprawdę wiele by to osiągnąć. Teraz było podobnie. Chciał przyjechać do domu nie tylko po to by zobaczyć rodziców, miał tu bowiem pewną rzecz do zrobienia. Miało mu to pomóc w osiągnięciu celu, który postawił przed sobą podczas ostatniej rozmowy z Castielem.

Kiedy więc najważniejsze tematy do rozmów się wyczerpały Dean skierował swe kroki na strych. Tam bowiem znajdowało się wiele jego rzeczy z dzieciństwa, których nie pozwolił wyrzucić czy oddać. Trzeba było przyznać, że niekiedy bywał cholernie sentymentalny i naprawdę nie znosił, gdy musiał pozbywać się swoich rzeczy, głównie tych z którymi wiązały się wspomnienia. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła lustrując wzrokiem znajdujące się na strychu przedmioty. Stało tu trochę starych mebli, jakieś wiklinowe fotele czy stary regał. Większość jednak miejsca zajmowały kartonowe pudła. Dean ruszył w głąb szukając tego jednego pudełka, na którym mu najbardziej zależało. Było podpisane ale i tak odnalezienie go zajęło mu sporo czasu. Usiadł na podłodze i otworzył pudełko. Od razu na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy tylko dostrzegł zawartość kartonu. Tak wiele różnych wspomnień w jednym miejscu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać by nie obejrzeć dokładnie każdej znajdującej się tam rzeczy. W większości były to jego zabawki, samochodziki, którymi jeździł po całym mieszkaniu, robot, który nawet, gdy miał włożone nowe baterie to zawodził jak kot obdzierany ze skóry czy pistolet na kulki. Do tego wygrzebał starą maskę jakiegoś okropnego potwora, którą miał na sobie w Halloween. Pamiętał jak razem z Samem chodzili od domu do domu zbierając cukierki, co któregoś roku skończyło się koszmarnym bólem brzucha. Pamiętał też jak do Halloweenowych zabaw dołączył Cas a potem Jo. Potrafili obejść całe miasteczko i uzbierać tyle słodyczy, że już nie mieli gdzie ich upychać. Chętnie by to powtórzył, choć obawiał się, że raczej nikt już nie chciałby dawać słodyczy takim staruchom. Jednakże nawet pomimo tego zabawnie byłoby poganiać w przebraniu i straszyć napotkanych ludzi. Uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie i odłożył maskę na bok. Przerzucił jeszcze kilka innych zabawek, parę starych książek z obrazkami i po chwili dostrzegł to czego tak naprawdę szukał. Na dnie pudełka w foliowej torbie znajdowała się jego kolekcja figurek z serialu animowanego, który dawniej uwielbiał. Co najważniejsze dzielił tę fascynację z Castielem. Bez względu na to jak dobrze bawili się na zewnątrz to zawsze o określonej godzinie wracali do domu jednego z nich by zasiąść przed telewizorem i nic nie mogło ich wtedy odciągnąć od ekranu. Właśnie tych figurek poszukiwał i cieszył się, że nie zdecydował się ich sprzedać jakiemuś kolekcjonerowi. Wziął więc tę torbę oraz maskę i skierował się na dół by schować te rzeczy w bagażniku Impali. Na szczęście nie natknął się po drodze na żadnego członka rodziny, więc obyło się bez pytań o to po co były mu te zabawki. Teraz zaś, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie mógł się doczekać końca weekendu, by zobaczyć czy jego plan poskutkuje. Będzie musiał jednak uzbroić się w cierpliwość.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tak, możecie mnie zlinczować. Tyle czasu nie dodawałam nic nowego, a ten rozdział do najdłuższych nie należy. Niestety wolnego czasu tak mało, a obowiązków zbyt wiele. Jakby tego było mało dopadło mnie koszmarne lenistwo, oj źle ze mną… Nie będę jednak przedłużać. Zapraszam do czytania tego tworu.**_

* * *

Z domu rodzinnego wyjechali późnym wieczorem, musieli bowiem na następny dzień być gotowym by zacząć kolejny tydzień nauki. Oczywiście nie mogliby opuścić domu bez odpowiedniej ilości jedzenia. Z pewnością starczy im to na najbliższe kilka dni, a nawet będą mogli poczęstować znajomych. Rodzice nigdy nie pozwoliliby ich synowie wrócili do mieszkania bez zapasów. Dean był więc w naprawdę dobrym nastroju, szczególnie, że otrzymał także placek z jabłkami. Na dodatek nie mógł się doczekać końca weekendu. Nikomu jednak nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć co tak naprawdę było przyczyną jego dobrego humoru. On sam też nie powinien robić sobie zbytniej nadziei, choć to już było zdecydowanie trudniejsze. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet dlaczego tak mu na tym zależało, dlaczego chciał pomimo wszystko poprawić relacje z Castielem. Musiał jednak przyznać, że nie znał dokładniej odpowiedzi, czuł tylko, że powinien tak zrobić, że może przecież tylko spróbować. Jeśli się uda to dobrze, jeśli zaś nie to przynajmniej nie będzie żałował, że nie spróbował.

Jego zapał jednak szybko przygasł, gdy przypomniał sobie, że jutro i tak nie ma zajęć z Castielem. Nie chciał zaś ganiać po całym kampusie by go odnaleźć, szczególnie, że Cas mógłby o uznać za zbytnie narzucanie się i nie przyjąć zbyt dobrze starań Deana. Wyglądało na to, że jednak będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać. Naprawdę nie znosił czekania, było najgorsze. Czas się wtedy koszmarnie dłużył i niekiedy nawet ciężko było znaleźć sobie zastępcze zajęcie. Dean na dodatek do cierpliwych osób nie należał. Wolał, by wszystko działo się zdecydowanie szybciej. Nie lubił zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad swoimi poczynaniami, działał spontanicznie i szybko. Chciał więc móc jak najszybciej wprowadzać swoje pomysły w życie, jednakże nie zawsze tak się dało. Niekiedy los zmuszał do czekania, do cierpliwości i nic nie można było na to poradzić.

Następnego dnia, gdy dotarł na uczelnię nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru. Oczywiście mógł to ukrywać przed każdym ze swoich kolegów, jednak Jo od razu to dostrzegła

-Skąd ten tragiczny nastrój?- zapytała podchodząc bliżej i siadając koło niego na ławce.

-A, to nic szczególnego. Po prostu nieco pokrzyżowały się moje plany –westchnął cicho wzruszając obojętnie ramionami.

-Hmm… Problem z Casem?

-Skąd ta myśl?

Dean spojrzał na nią uważnie. Jakim cudem Jo zawsze wiedziała, co chodzi mu po głowie, to zaczynało robić się niepokojące.

-A więc mam rację –uśmiechnęła się szeroko –Czyli rozmawialiście ze sobą.

-Tak, spotkaliśmy się w bibliotece –przytaknął, po chwili jednak drgnął lekko, gdy coś sobie uświadomił –Chwila… Czyżbyś specjalnie posłała mnie po tę książkę?

-Och, jakiż ty bystry.

-Czemu to zrobiłaś?

-Żebyście w końcu dorośli. Dwaj kretyni, którzy nie mogą pogadać jak dorośli ludzie tylko prześwietlają się spojrzeniami. Mam nadzieję, że wyjaśniliście sobie wszystko.

-Uch, tak jakby…

-„Tak jakby"? Wiesz, że ta odpowiedź mnie nie satysfakcjonuje

-Wybacz, jednakże sądzę, że teraz będzie już lepiej.

-Mam nadzieję Winchester.

* * *

Castiel skierował się do budynku gdzie miał mieć pierwsze dziś zajęcia. Jednakże ku swojemu zdziwieniu czuł się nieco zawiedziony tym, że nie miał dziś zajęć razem z innymi kierunkami. Chyba naprawdę polubił te wykłady. Nigdy bowiem nie mógłby się przyznać przed sobą, że po prostu chętnie zobaczyłby znowu Deana. Nie chodziło o to, że brakowało mu Winchestera, był po prostu ciekaw czy jeszcze coś się wydarzy. Czy Dean ponownie będzie próbował z nim porozmawiać a może to teraz on sam powinien wyjść z inicjatywą dyskusji? Najbardziej jednak się obawiał, że wszystko wróci do normy, do punktu sprzed ich rozmowy. Castiel nie chciał, by udawali, że się nie znają, by wymijali się na korytarzu bez słowa. Obojętność była bowiem zdecydowanie gorsza od nienawiści.

Jak zwykle z myśli wyrwał go Baltazar, który poklepał go po ramieniu uśmiechając się szeroko.

-Jak będziesz chodził taki zamyślony to w końcu pod samochód wpadniesz –powiedział rozbawiony.

-Wielkie dzięki za twą troskę, jednakże potrafię myśleć i jednocześnie uważać na to co dzieje się dookoła.

-Jakiż ty zdolny.

-Widzisz, powinieneś być dumny.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko. Nawet tak krótka i błaha dyskusja potrafiła poprawić jego nastrój. Baltazar jak nikt inny wiedział jak należy go rozbawić, by przestał zaprzątać myśli czymś niepotrzebnym. W ten sposób zdecydowanie łatwiej będzie mu przetrwać dzień. Castiel bowiem zbyt często pogrążał się w myślach, tworzył w głowie scenariusze, które nigdy nie staną się rzeczywiste. Dobrze, więc było mieć osobę, która przywróci go do rzeczywistości, choć Novak nie sądził by mógł kiedykolwiek niechcący wpakować się pod samochód z własnej winy.

* * *

Ten dzień dłużył się koszmarnie i gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnie zajęcia mieli z niesamowicie surowym profesorem, który szczególną uwagę zwracał na obecność to Dean już dawno ulotniłby się do domu. Niestety nie chciał opuszczać tych zajęć jeśli nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne. Może bowiem i bywał niekiedy leniwy, jednakże nie zamierzał lekceważyć obowiązków i robić sobie niepotrzebnie problemów z późniejszym zaliczeniem przedmiotu. Niestety siedzenie na wykładzie było koszmarem i ledwo się powstrzymywał, żeby nie położyć głowy na ławce i nie zdrzemnąć się chociaż paru minut. Wiedział jednak, że natychmiast zostałby dostrzeżony. Musiał więc jakoś wytrzymać.

Dlatego też, gdy zajęcia się w końcu skończyły Dean czuł się szczęśliwy jakby wygrał na loterii. Pożegnał się ze znajomymi i skierował się do Impali by wrócić do domu. Jutro zaś w końcu będzie miał zajęcia razem z Castielem. Tym razem był już tego pewien, kilkakrotnie bowiem sprawdził swój plan zajęć i nie było mowy o pomyłce. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nagle nikomu nie przyjdzie do głowy by odwołać te zajęcia.

Wszedł do mieszkania i rzucił kluczki do samochodu na szafkę koło drzwi. Zawsze starał się odkładać je w to samo miejsce, by potem nie musieć szukać tych kluczyków po całym mieszkaniu. Nauczył się tego po tym jak przez swoje gapiostwo spóźnił się na randkę. Dziewczyna nie była z tego szczególnie zadowolona i dość szybko ich znajomość się urwała. Skierował się do salonu i uśmiechnął na widok Sama, uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął, gdy dostrzegł, że jego młodszy braciszek pożera placek z owocami, który podarowała im Mary.

-Hej to moje –rzucił Dean z oburzeniem. Był gotów zrobić wszystko dla Sama, ale plackiem nie będzie się dzielił.

-Nie było podpisane, poza tym starczy i dla ciebie –odpowiedział spokojnie Sam uśmiechając się niewinnie. Nie miał zamiaru ustępować, miał bowiem takie same prawa. Poza tym wziął tylko jeden, nieduży kawałek, niech więc Dean już nie dramatyzuje.

Starszy Winchester skierował się najpierw do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic. Potem zaś wszedł do kuchni by również ukroic sobie spory kawałek placka z owocami. Nawet jeśli nie był głodny to na to zawsze znajdzie się miejsce, poza tym nigdy nie wiadomo czy przypadkiem Sam nie postanowi zjeść całości. Po młodszym rodzeństwie można spodziewać się wszystkiego.

Zasiadł przed telewizorem skupiając wzrok na jakimś dziwacznym, ale całkiem zabawnym teleturnieju. Sam jednak nie siedział z nim zbyt długo i udał się do swojego pokoju tłumacząc się nadmiarem nauki. Trzeba było przyznać, że czasami w szkołach zadawano zbyt wiele materiału, a znając obowiązkowość Sama to z pewnością nie miał łatwo. Jednakże wiadomym było, że jeśli chciał w życiu coś naprawdę osiągnąć to nie może się poddawać i że obecny wysiłek przyniesie potem efekty.

Gdy teleturniej się skończył Dean również udał się do swojego pokoju. Nie było to zbyt duże pomieszczenie. Mieściło się tu jedynie łóżko, biurko i szafa, jednak całkowicie mu to wystarczało, szczególnie, że nie powinien narzekać biorąc pod uwagę naprawdę niski czynsz. Właściciel na dodatek był naprawdę sympatyczną osobą o ile tylko płaciło się regularnie, więc naprawdę świetnie im się trafiło.

Dean położył się na łóżku i skierował spojrzenie w sufit. Obserwował poruszające się cienie wywoływane przez przejeżdżające za oknem samochody. Jednocześnie jego myśli błądziły w naprawdę różnych kierunkach. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć. Śniło mu się, że był dzieckiem. Bawił się na dworze razem z Jo, Samem i Castielem. Było jak za dawnych lat, gdy tak dobrze się dogadywali. Dean zapewne uznałby to za jeden z przyjemniejszych snów, gdyby nagle na horyzoncie nie pojawiły się czarne chmury. Wiedzieli, że zbliża się burza, więc szybko zebrali swoje zabawki i skierowali się do swoich mieszkań tak szybko jak mogli, byleby tylko nie zmoknąć. Dean jednak wszystkich musiał odprowadzić. Najpierw dotarli do domu Jo. Potem Sam bezpiecznie wrócił do rodziców. Teraz pozostało tylko odprowadzić Castiela. Wiatr się wzmagał i robiło się coraz chłodniej. Miły sen został zastąpiony czymś mniej przyjemnym. Po chwili Dean uświadomił sobie, że nie ma z nim Casa, ten gdzieś zniknął. Na dodatek zaczęło padać i zrobiło się ciemno. Dean starał się odnaleźć przyjaciela, szukał i nawoływał jednak jedyne co słyszał w odpowiedzi to głośny szum deszczu. Po chwili do snu wkradł się kolejny dźwięk, jakby uderzenia, jakby grzmoty i czyjś głos. Musiała minąć dłuższa chwila zanim Dean uświadomił sobie, że to już mu się nie śni.

-Wstawaj bo się spóźnisz! –zawołał ponownie Sam stając pod drzwiami pokoju brata. Naprawdę, że też musiał jeszcze pilnować by ten leń się nie spóźniał. Naprawdę powinien przypomnieć Deanowi do czego służyły budziki i jak przydatnymi były urządzeniami.

Starszy Winchester zwlókł się niechętnie z łóżka. Wczesne wstawanie zawsze było dla niego koszmarem i nie sądził, by mógł kiedykolwiek zmienić zdanie. Czasem się zastanawiał skąd Sam brał energię, bo jakoś nigdy nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. Dean skierował się do kuchni by skombinować sobie coś szybkiego do zjedzenia. Oczywiście ta szuja Sam zrobił śniadanie tylko dla siebie, jakby nie mógł też zadbać o starszego brata. Jednak będzie musiał poradzić sobie samemu. Najłatwiej będzie zrobić jajecznice i do tego tosty. Szybko więc udało mu się jednak uporać ze śniadaniem. W innym wypadku mógłby i tak zjeść już coś między zajęciami, jednakże po co miałby niepotrzebnie wydawać pieniądze skoro lodówkę mieli na szczęście pełną.

Niedługo potem byli gotowi do wyjścia. Dean najpierw musiał odwieźć Sama do szkoły. Co prawda Sam zazwyczaj chodził do szkoły pieszo, szczególnie, gdy miał zapas czasu. Jednak dziś musiał dostarczyć jaką makietę czy inne cudo, więc potrzebny był samochód. Ciężko bowiem by się szło z tym tworem. Dean pokręcił głową zdegustowany, że też jeszcze nauczyciele wymyślają takie durne zadania. Lepiej byłoby się skupić na nauce potrzebnej do egzaminów a nie na budowaniu jakichś makiet miasta. Nie zamierzał się jednak z nikim o to kłócić.

Po odstawieniu Sama przy liceum sam skierował się w stronę kampusu. W końcu będzie miał dziś wspólne zajęcia z Castielem, na które czekał już zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Szybko zaparkował auto i skierował się do środka budynku. Nie zastał nikogo przed wejściem. W sumie to się nie dziwił, było dziś dość chłodno i niemalże co chwila padało. Nikt więc wolał nie stać na zewnątrz jeśli nie było to konieczne. Widać było, że teraz rządziła jesień. Dean nie przepadał za tą porą roku. Może na początku, gdy liście zmieniały swą barwę na czerwony i żółty i sprawiały, że wokół robiło się kolorowo można było znieść jesień. Jednakże później już niestety nie było tak pięknie. Było tylko szaro, mokro i nieprzyjemnie. Liście wcześniej tak kolorowe i szeleszczące na chodniku zamieniały się w mokrą, burą i śliską masę. Na dodatek co było dla Deana koszmarem dni robiły się coraz krótsze. Cholernie ciężko było rano wstać, gdy za oknem ciemno i jeszcze słychać jak leje deszcz i świszczy wiatr. W taką pogodę najchętniej nie wyściubiałoby się nosa spod kołdry. Dziś jednak Winchester nie zamierzał opuszczać zajęć. Gdy tylko wszedł do szkoły skierował się w stronę auli. Tam zastał niewielką część swojego rocznika. Chyba jednak niektórzy wystraszyli się pogody za oknem. Zaraz potem jednak skierował spojrzenie w stronę studentów medycyny, nie zauważył jednak wśród nich Castiela. Oby tylko Novak również nie postanowił, że jednak nie ma ochoty na spotkanie z deszczem. Dean jednak nie wierzył w taką możliwość. Castiel był wyjątkowo pilny i przypominał w tej kwestii Sama. Nie opuściliby oni zajęć nawet gdyby na zewnątrz szalało tornado a z nieba leciał grad wielkości arbuzów.

Jak można było się spodziewać Dean się nie mylił i kilka minut później Castiel w towarzystwie Baltazara wszedł do auli. Dyskutując pomiędzy sobą skierowali się na swoje miejsca. Dean uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie, przynajmniej wiedział, że nie musi już dłużej czekać, bo tego by już nie zniósł. Czekanie było czymś okropnym. Zajął więc swoje miejsce już spokojniejszy i nawet starał się skupić na zajęciach, co raczej niezbyt mu wychodziło, ale przynajmniej udało mu się zanotować treść wszystkich zadań. Na szczęście profesor nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, więc Dean wierzył, że może sprzyja mu dziś nieco więcej szczęścia niż zwykle. Z niecierpliwością jednak oczekiwał końca zajęć, niestety czas nie zamierzał nagle przyśpieszyć, zdawać by się mogło nawet, że płynie jakoś wolniej. Jednakże na szczeście wszystko ma kiedyś koniec, więc również i zajęcia się w końcu skończyły. Na to Dean właśnie czekał. Podniósł się z miejsca i razem ze wszystkimi studentami skierował się do wyjścia. Jako, że przerwa między wykładami była teraz dość krótka większość starała się szybko opuścić pomieszczenie. Powodowało to, że przy wyjściu robił się spory tłok. W ten sposób Dean mógł niby to niechcący podejść bliżej Castiela, bez problemu mógł również wrzucić mu niespodziankę do plecaka. Co prawda chętnie zobaczyłby minę Castiela, gdy ten dostrzeże ten dodatkowy przedmiot wśród swoich rzeczy, jednak wiedział, że nie może iść za nim. Zamiast tego udał się w inną stronę na dalsze zajęcia.

* * *

Castiel był dziś naprawdę niewyspany. Niestety nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nowa książka, za którą się zabrał była tak wciągająca. Stracił zupełnie poczucie czasu i niewiele mu go pozostało na sen. Jeszcze na dodatek dzisiejsza pogoda z pewnością nie działała pobudzająco. Nawet kubek mocnej kawy, którą rano wepchnął mu do rąk Gabriel na niewiele się zdał. Niemalże cudem było, że Castiel nie zasnął na zajęciach. Baltazar co prawda twierdził, że nic się nie stanie jeśli ktoś się zdrzemnie na wykładach, jednak Castiel wolał nie próbować. Najwyżej, gdy wróci do domu to po prostu się zdrzemnie a przede wszystkim będzie miał nauczke, żeby nie czytać książek po nocach. Teraz jednak będzie musiał jakoś to przeżyć, choć przeczuwał, że na wykładach z anatomii nie wytrzyma. Prowadząca zajęcia pani profesor miała niesamowicie monotonny głos i doskonale potrafiła nim usypiać.

Potrząsnął lekko głową i skierował się do wyjścia z auli. Przez to, że myślał tylko o tym żeby nie zasnąć nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na Deana. Westchnął cicho i przyśpieszył kroku nie oglądając się za siebie. Nie miał teraz czasu by się tym przejmować, poza tym dlaczego w ogóle miałby się tym przejmować. Naprawdę zdecydowanie zbyt często ostatnio o tym myślał i trzeba było się od tego oderwać. Skierował się, więc od razu na następne zajęcia mając nadzieję, że Baltazar będzie na tyle dobrym kolegą i nie pozwoli mu zasnąć.

Wszedł do jednej z sal i zajął swoje miejsce przy oknie. Oparł głowę o parapet, niestety pozycja była dość niewygodna, więc szybko z niej zrezygnował. Nawet gdyby chciał się zdrzemnąć to ciężko było znaleźć odpowiednią pozycję, taką która nie zwróciłaby uwagi wykładowcy. Westchnął cicho sięgając do plecaka by wyjąć notatnik, jednak natychmiast coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Zaskoczony wyciągnął z plecaka figurkę. Znał doskonale tę zabawkę. Razem z Deanem zbierali całe ich kolekcje i doskonale znali każdą postać i byli gotów poświęcić całe swoje kieszonkowe byleby tylko móc kupić sobie kolejny egzemplarz do kolekcji. Ta figurka, którą obecnie Castiel trzymał w dłoni pochodziła z edycji limitowanej, przyznawana jako wygrana w loterii. Deanowi się wtedy poszczęściło a Castiel pamiętał, że był bardzo zazdrosny. Tej jednej bowiem figurki brakowało mu w kolekcji. Dean jednak nie zamierzał się z nią rozstawać bez względu na to jak bardzo Castiel o to prosił. Skąd więc ta zabawka wzięła się obecnie w jego plecaku? Czyżby to Dean mu to podrzucił a jeśli tak to dlaczego? Castiel zadawał sobie te pytania nie bardzo wiedząc jak powinien odnieść się do tej sytuacji. Nie sądził by Dean nadal był aż tak dziecinny, by próbował go zirytować w ten sposób. Czy więc to był jakiś prezent a może zagadka? Castiel naprawdę chciałby znać odpowiedź. Najchętniej odszukałby teraz Winchestera i po prostu zapytał, nie miał jednak już czasu na poszukiwanie Deana.

-Cassie, dlaczego przynosisz do szkoły zabawki? –zapytał szeptem Baltazar zerkając kątem oka na panią profesor. Zaraz potem jednak skupił swą uwagę na trzymanym przez Novaka przedmiocie.

-To nie moja zabawka –odpowiedział równie cicho Castiel chowając figurkę z powrotem do plecaka, nikt więcej nie musiał jej bowiem widzieć

-To czyja? Nie wmówisz mi, że młodszego rodzeństwa, bo go nie masz.

-To chyba prezent, czy coś… -zawahał się przez chwile –W sumie to nie mam pojęcia, ktoś mi to podrzucił.

-Och, masz dość dziwnego cichego wielbiciela.

Castiel tylko westchnął cicho. Wolał nie kontynuować tej dyskusji, szczególnie, że sam nie wiedział dokładnie co miał o tym myśleć. Był jednak pewien, że to Dean mu to podrzucił, pytaniem było tylko po co. Będzie musiał poczekać do końca zajęć i poszukać Deana by uzyskać jakąś odpowiedź.

Wykład niestety koszmarnie się wlókł. Castiel nie pamiętał kiedy to ostatnio tak ciężko było mu usiedzieć na jakichś zajęciach. Zazwyczaj bowiem nawet jeśli jakiś przedmiot go szczególnie nudził to starał się w tym czasie zająć czymś innym byleby tylko zleciał mu jakoś czas. Tym razem jednak nie mógł się na niczym skupić. Na dodatek wiedział, że przerwy zarządzane przez tę panią doktor były dość krótkie i z pewnością nie zdążyłby znaleźć Deana, szczególnie, że równie dobrze mogliby się nie zgrać ze swoją wolną chwilą czasu. Pozostawało, więc czekać do końca.

Dlatego też, gdy tylko usłyszał, że to koniec na dziś odetchnął z ulgą. Korzystając, więc z możliwości wyszedł z sali, a następnie udał się do wyjścia z budynku. Kampus składał się bowiem z kilku znajdujących się blisko siebie budynków. Pierwszy z nich położony jakby w centrum był siedzibą władz uczelni. Tam również znajdowały się gabinety wykładowców oraz aula, w której Castiel miewał wspólne zajęcia z Deanem. Naprzeciwko znajdował się gmach wydziału nauk humanistycznych. Zaś z tyłu, na samym końcu biorąc pod uwagę główny wjazd na teren kampusu znajdowała się hala sportowa. Jednakże Castiela nie interesowały teraz żadne z tych trzech miejsc. Skierował bowiem swe kroki do siedziby kierunków związanych z budownictwem i mechaniką. Budynek ten stał z boku, za parkingiem, jednak w bliskim sąsiedztwie budynku nauk przyrodniczych, gdzie Castiel miał swoje zajęcia. Przynajmniej dzięki temu nie będzie musiał pokonywać całego kampusu by dostać się tam gdzie chciał. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła. Jego brak pewności siebie dawał o sobie znać, ale Castiel starał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Większym problemem bowiem było znalezienie jednej osoby w tak dużym budynku. Trzeba mu było najpierw sprawdzić plan zajęć i rozpiskę sal. Nie pomyślał jednak o tym wcześniej, więc trzeba było sobie jakoś poradzić. Znał bowiem kierunek i rok, więc nie powinno być z tym problemu. Już miał podejść do jednej ze stojących w pobliżu osób, gdy usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos wołający jego imię. Castiel odwrócił się i dostrzegł zmierzającą w jego kierunku Jo

-Cześć. Co tu robisz? Pomyliłeś budynki? –zapytała uśmiechając się lekko. Po wydarzeniach z okresu wczesnoszkolnego kontakt Jo i Castiela również się urwał. Jednak jakieś trzy lata temu zgadali się na facebooku, a raczej to Jo zagadała ciekawa tego jak powodzi się jej dawnemu przyjacielowi. Castiel jednak był zamknięty w sobie i znacznie chętniej dowiadywał się o tym co u innych, nie chcąc zbyt wiele mówić o sobie. Potem tylko wymieniali się pozdrowieniami czy życzeniami z okazji urodzin albo świąt.

-Nie, ja tylko… Wiesz może gdzie znajdę Deana? –spytał rozglądając się dookoła jakby mając nadzieję, że gdzieś w tłumie wypatrzy Winchestera. W końcu skoro Jo tu była to reszta kierunku również mogła się gdzieś tu kręcić.

-Gdzieś tu przed chwilą był –odpowiedziała również spoglądając wokół siebie i uśmiechając się lekko do siebie – O tam jest.

Castiel skierował spojrzenie we wskazaną stronę i dostrzegł Deana, który szedł powoli w ich kierunku. Nie wyglądał jednak na tak pewnego siebie jak zawsze. Prawdą bowiem było, że Dean naprawdę nie czuł się pewnie, w tym przypadku zupełnie nie wiedział czego może się spodziewać. Castiel był dla niego zagadką i ciężko było przewidzieć jak zareaguje. Poza tym ze swoją małą niespodzianką czekał tyle czasu i obmyślił już chyba każdy możliwy scenariusz, nie chciał jednak by znowu coś poszło w niewłaściwym kierunku.

-Hej Cas –rzucił na powitanie uśmiechając się lekko.

-To ja was może zostawię samych –powiedziała Jo z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, po czym oddaliła się machając tylko Castielowi na pożegnanie. Ten zaś bez słowa odszedł na bok, by nie blokować przejścia i nie być w centrum uwagi wszystkich przechodzących w pobliżu studentów. Dean szedł za nim z dłoniami wsuniętymi w kieszenie spodni.

-A więc co cię do mnie sprowadza? –zapytał ponownie Winchester, choć doskonale wiedział z jakiego powodu Novak tu przyszedł i go szukał. Bez względu na wszystko Dean cieszył się, że Castiel go nie zlekceważył i nie zignorował tej oryginalnej zaczepki.

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić o co chodzi? –odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Castiel wyciągając z plecaka figurkę, doskonale wiedząc do kogo należała. Chciał jednak wiedzieć, co Dean próbował mu tym przekazać, czy może był to po prostu głupi żart.

-Emm… To prezent dla ciebie, daje ci to w prezencie –odpowiedział Dean masując dłonią kark z lekkim zakłopotaniem.

-Dlaczego? –zapytał ponownie Castiel. Nie rozumiał bowiem dlaczego Dean miałby mu dawać coś takiego w prezencie.

-Pamiętam, że gdy byliśmy dzieciakami chciałeś mieć tę figurkę. Tej jednej brakowało ci do kolekcji. Dlatego ja chciałbym ci ją podarować.

-To dość miły gest, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nie sądzisz jednak, że minęło już zbyt wiele czasu?

-Uważam, że nigdy nie jest za późno. Zawsze można chociaż próbować naprawić to co się zepsuło.

Castiel przechylił głowę na bok przyglądając się uważnie Deanowi jakby szukając oznak, że ten sobie tylko żartuje. Nic jednak takiego nie wypatrzył, więc odetchnął cicho. Winchester nie był mistrzem w ukrywaniu myśli i emocji, więc o to nie musiał się martwić. Nadal jednak uważał, że cała ta sytuacja była dość dziwna, jednak na swój dziwny sposób sympatyczna.

-Hmm… Dziękuję. Sprawiłeś, że mam ochotę wygrzebać z pudła swą kolekcję –powiedział po chwili Castiel uśmiechając się nieznacznie, jednak to wystarczyło by Dean uznał swój sukces.

-Miałeś ją naprawdę sporą, więc to chyba ja powinienem czuć się wtedy zazdrosny.

-Fakt, mój ojciec próbował w ten sposób zrekompensować to, że nie miał zupełnie dla mnie czasu –westchnął cicho, nie zamierzał jednak się wyżalać, więc nie kontynuował tego tematu, szczególnie, że jednak miło było widzieć uśmiech Deana i nie chciał póki co tego niszczyć i zaczynać jakiegoś przykrego tematu –Choć pamiętam, że zawsze chciałeś mieć figurę Czarnego Jeźdźca.

-Bo był świetną postacią. Był mroczny i wszyscy się go bali. Zdecydowanie był najlepszy…

-Chyba żartujesz, on tylko groźnie wyglądał a nie miał żadnych wyjątkowych umiejętności.

Dean nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ich rozmowa przeistoczy się po chwili w dyskusję na temat najsilniejszych postaci, by zaraz potem zaczęli się rozwodzić nad najlepszymi odcinkami. Winchester sam po sobie się nie spodziewał, że po tylu latach nadal będzie jeszcze pamiętał tak wiele szczegółów z tego animowanego serialu. Jednakże najbardziej satysfakcjonujący był fakt, że mógł w ogóle z kimś tak swobodnie o tym porozmawiać a na dodatek był to Castiel. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że Novak się jednak otworzył, że jednak rozmawiał z Deanem, co było naprawdę istotne. Temat co prawda był całkiem błahy i dziecinny, jednak akurat to nie miało większego znaczenia. Castiel, choć na chwilę odpuścił sobie rozmyślanie o złych wspomnieniach, był w stanie odsunąć na bok wszelkie negatywne myśli. Dean z pewnością nie spodziewał się, że uda mu się uzyskać tak pozytywny efekt swojego działania. Trzeba było przyznać, że był z siebie dumny. Chciał by przyjazna atmosfera pomiędzy nim i Castielem się utrzymała, naprawdę póki co nie potrzeba mu było niczego więcej.


	6. Chapter 6

Pogrążeni w dyskusji nie zauważyli nawet jak korytarz się wyludnił, w końcu nikt bez szczególnej przyczyny nie zamierzał tu siedzieć. Na dodatek zaczęły się zajęcia, więc mało kto kręcił się w pobliżu. Castiel nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będzie w ogóle miał okazję by porozmawiać z Deanem, a nawet jeśli tak się stanie to z pewnością nie sądził, że będą mogli rozmawiać jak za dawnych lat. W końcu można było uznać, że czasy, gdy tak dobrze się dogadywali już dawno minęły i należy jednak o nich zapomnieć. Dean jednak przypomniał mu, że niektórych wspomnień lepiej nie zapominać. Warto bowiem pamiętać to, co było dobre a odsunąć w niepamięć to co sprawiło ból. Ludzie byli jednak istotami, które często zachowywały się odwrotnie. Zbyt często rozpamiętuje się przykre wydarzenia, jakby miało się nadzieje, że dzięki temu coś zmienimy. Nie da się jednak zmienić przeszłości.

Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło. Nawet po tylu latach i wszelkich nieprzyjemnych wydarzeniach, które zniszczyły ich relacje nadal potrafił świetnie dogadać się z Castielem. Dobrze było, choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym co ich skłóciło, o tym jakim kretynem był dawniej Winchester czego nadal żałował. Potrafił jednak uczyć się na błędach i wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie zachowałby się w taki sposób jak wtedy, gdy był dzieckiem. Nie potrzebował już od nikogo poklasku i akceptacji. Jedynie czego teraz chciał to odzyskać dawnego przyjaciela, żeby mogli zawsze rozmawiać tak jak dziś im się to udało.

Po chwili jednak Castiel dostrzegł, że wokół zrobiło się jakoś ciszej i uświadomił sobie, że właśnie zagadał się i nie poszedł na zajęcia

-Niech to szlag… Muszę iść –powiedział szybko przerywając ich rozmowę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić by tak bez powodu opuszczać wykłady, nie chciał niczego tracić i zdecydowanie wolał się uczyć ze swoich własnych notatek niż pożyczonych od kogoś.

-Cas a nie mógłbyś już sobie odpuścić tych zajęć? Naprawdę nic się nie stanie –stwierdził Dean spoglądając na nim –Nie musisz być aż taki pilny.

-A to coś złego? –zapytał Castiel odwracając się ponownie w stronę Winchestera, jednak pozytywny nastrój sprzed chwili jakby nagle uleciał. Dean w tym momencie kopnął się mentalnie. Zdecydowanie zbyt mało raz powtarzał sobie w myślach, by w żaden sposób nie dawać do zrozumienia, iż uważał, że nauka i determinacja w jej zdobywaniu były czymś nieodpowiednim. Wiedział, że Castiel może być na tym punkcie nieco przewrażliwiony.

-Nie. Nie uważam by było to coś złego… W sumie to całkiem godne podziwu, jednak sądzę, że czasem można odpuścić by się nie wykończyć -powiedział Dean starając się nieco załagodzić te drobne spięcie. Wyraz twarzy Castiela był jednak całkowicie nieprzenikniony. Winchester nie znosił tego, nigdy bowiem przez to nie wiedział co druga osoba myśli, a już Castiel w ukrywaniu emocji był chyba mistrzem.

-Przepraszam –dodał po chwili Dean nie mogąc znieść tej nagłej ciszy i przenikliwego spojrzenia Castiela –W sumie to przeze mnie opuściłeś zajęcia.

-Dean, nie musisz mnie za wszystko przepraszać, a już na pewno nie za to. Sam jestem sobie winien, w końcu to ja tu przyszedłem zajmując ci czas. Poza tym może i masz rację… Nic się nie stanie jeśli czasem odpuszczę.

Trzeba było przyznać, że te słowa zaskoczyły Deana. Mógłby spodziewać się naprawdę wszystkiego, ale nie tego, iż Novak przyzna, że nic się nie stanie jeśli opuści zajęcia. W końcu Castiel był ucieleśnieniem studenta idealnego: pilny, ambitny i skory do pochłaniania wiedzy. Jednak jak wiadomo ideały nie istniały.

-Nie chcę byś potem mówił, że to ja sprowadzam cię na złą drogę –mruknął Dean, gdy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia. W końcu bowiem to przez jego słowa Castiel odpuścił sobie udział w wykładach.

-Nie mam kilku lat bym nie był świadom swoich decyzji i nie umiał przyjąć konsekwencji. Poza tym naprawdę nie trzeba mnie traktować tak jakbym miał się zaraz rozsypać.

-Chyba po prostu boję się, że znowu coś spieprzę…

Castiel spoglądał na niego uważnie. Teraz to on był bowiem zaskoczony. Wiedział, że Dean naprawdę bardzo się zmienił od czasu, gdy widzieli się kilka lat temu. Nie chodziło o wygląd, lecz o charakter. Pod maską pewnej siebie osoby Dean skrywał naprawdę czułą naturę i z pewnością dla bliskich sobie osób chciał jak najlepiej.

-O to się nie musisz martwić. Nawet jeśli się tak stanie to umiem się już obronić –zapewnił po chwili Castiel. Z pewnością nie chciał by Dean cały czas się przy nim pilnował, w końcu wiecznie tak się nie da i z pewnością byłoby to meczące dla obu stron. Winchester jednak nawet pomimo tych zapewnień wiedział, że drugi raz na ten sam błąd pozwolić sobie nie może. Nie miał zamiaru ponownie „zgubić" Castiela jak to miało miejsce w jego śnie. Nie chciał by jakakolwiek burza spowodowała, że ich drogi ponownie się rozejdą.

-No cóż, skoro zignorowałem sobie zajęcia to chyba powinienem wrócić do domu –dodał po chwili Novak, jednak jakoś nie śpieszyło mu się do tego, gdy dostrzegł przez okno pogodę na zewnątrz. Lejąca się z nieba ściana wody z pewnością nie zachęcała do opuszczania budynku.

-Może cię podwieźć Cas? –zaproponował Dean

-Nie chciałbym zajmować ci więcej czasu. Chyba zamówię taksówkę.

-Przestań. Po co będziesz wydawał kasę, skoro proponuję ci darmowy transport. Chodź i nawet nie próbuj się wymigiwać –uśmiechnął się lekko kierując się do wyjścia z budynku. Był przekonany, że zostawienie kogokolwiek na pastwę losu w taką pogodę byłoby naprawdę podłe, z pewnością, więc nie zamierzał tego robić.

Castiel zaś ruszył za nim nie sprzeciwiając się więcej. Jeszcze do niedawna wolałby unikać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Deanem. Jednak nie chciał dłużej tego ciągnąć. Uznał, że najlepszą terapią jest konfrontacja ze swoim problemem. Co prawda może i człowiek powinien uczyć się na błędach jednak w tym przypadku Castiel musiałby po prostu już nigdy więcej nikomu nie zaufać. Sądził jednak, że każdemu należy się druga szansa i potrafił to zaakceptować.

Osłaniając się jak mogli przed deszczem szybko dobiegli do stojącej na parkingu Impali i wsiedli do środka. Ciężkie krople uderzały o karoserię samochodu wywołując dość irracjonalnie niepokojący dźwięk. Dean więc chcąc go zagłuszyć włączył jedną ze swoich kaset z klasycznym rockiem mając nadzieję, że Castielowi nie będzie to przeszkadzać. Ten na szczęście jednak nie zgłosił jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu. Podał jedynie adres pod którym mieszkał i mogli ruszyć.

Dean zdecydowanie nie lubił prowadzić samochodu podczas deszczu. Widoczność była bardzo ograniczona, szczególnie, że wycieraczki nie nadążały ze zbieraniem wody. Na dodatek było dość ślisko. Trzeba więc było zachować szczególną ostrożność i nie popisywać się swoimi zdolnościami za kierownicą. Pomimo jednak tego jak bardzo nie lubił robić z kierowcę w taką pogodę to jednak nie zamierzał odmawiać Castielowi podwiezienia, nawet jeśli miał przez to nadrobić sporo drogi. Dom w którym mieszkał Castiel był bowiem w zupełnie odwrotnym kierunku niż mieszkanie Deana.

-Mieszkasz sam? –zapytał Winchester by przerwać panującą pomiędzy nimi ciszę

-Nie. Obecnie mieszkam w domu Gabriela… Pamiętasz jeszcze moich starszych braci?

-Tak, pamiętam, szczególnie właśnie Gabriela. Nadal lubi sprawiać ludziom psikusy jak dawniej?

- Gabe ma taki sposób bycia, niewiele się zmienił –zaśmiał się cicho Castiel. Wiedział o tym, że jego braciszek był takim dużym dzieckiem, choć kiedy trzeba było potrafił zachować powagę. Poza tym był prawnikiem, a taki zawód wymagał od niego odpowiedzialności – A jak tam Sam? Jak mu się powodzi?

-To cholernie zdolny dzieciak. Co chwila zdobywa jakieś nagrody za naukę –odpowiedział z dumą Dean. Naprawdę był bowiem dumny ze swojego młodszego braciszka, zawsze bowiem życzył Samowi jak najlepiej i chciał by mu się powodziło.

Castiel na te słowa skinął tylko lekko głową nic jednak więcej nie dodając. Nie był bowiem wygadaną osobą, która zawsze znajdzie jakiś temat do dyskusji. Nie potrafił opowiadać długich historii i zdecydowanie wolał, by to ktoś inny mówił, on zaś mógłby jedynie słuchać. Dean zaś zazwyczaj był dość pewny siebie i wygadany, jednak tym razem było inaczej. Nie wiedział czemu czuł się niepewnie, choć wiedział, że te odczucia nie miały jakichkolwiek podstaw. Castiel w końcu zapewnił go, że nie jest z porcelany i nie trzeba było uważać na każde słowo, jednak Dean nie był do końca przekonany. Zapanowała więc pomiędzy nimi znów cisza i Dean nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze. Miał bowiem zdecydowanie dość obojętności i milczenia pomiędzy nimi

-A więc zdecydowałeś się zostać lekarzem… -zaczął szukając możliwości by zacząć dyskusję.

-Owszem –Castiel skinął lekko głową na potwierdzenie –Sądzę, że to odpowiedni dla mnie zawód. A ty jak widzisz swoją przyszłość?

W przeciwieństwie do Casa czy Sama, Dean nie miał jakichś wielkich marzeń, które pragnąłby zrealizować. Nie chciał być lekarzem, który ratowałby ludzkie życia, ani prawnikiem, od którego często zależała wolność drugiego człowieka. Jemu do szczęścia wystarczy po prostu zwykła praca w jakimś warsztacie samochodowym, gdzie będzie mógł robić to co lubił. Z pewnością bycie mechanikiem nie było zawodem, którym można było się chwalić przed znajomymi, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało

-Zostanę mechanikiem –odpowiedział po chwili spoglądając kątem oka na przyglądającego mu się Castiela –Chcę robić w życiu to co naprawdę mnie interesuje a nie to czego oczekują ode mnie inni.

-To dobre podejście –stwierdził Castiel. On również nie żałował swojego wyboru. Chciał bowiem pomagać innym, nawet jeśli brzmiało to sztampowo. Poza tym czuł, że dzięki temu sam będzie mógł się poczuć osobą bardziej wartościową, mającą w życiu jakiś cel, do którego warto podążać.

-A od czego chcesz być lekarzem Cas? Masz już wybraną specjalizację czy coś w tym stylu? –zapytał ponownie Dean

-Myślałem o kardiologii…

-Kardiolog? To ten od serca?

-Zgadza się.

-A więc będziesz leczył złamane serduszka?

-Sądzę, że tym raczej zajmuje się psycholog, w ostateczności psychiatra.

-Tylko żartowałem Cas, nie bierz wszystkiego na serio.

-Och, rozumiem…

Nie było tajemnicą, że poczucie humoru u Castiela nie było zbyt rozwinięte. Często nie rozumiał wielu odniesień, które powinny go śmieszyć, choć naprawdę starał się nadążać za wszystkimi współczesnymi trendami. Chyba po prosu nie miał do tego talentu. Dean jednak się tym zupełnie nie przejmował, znał bowiem to zacofanie Casa jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. Widocznie w tej kwestii niewiele się zmieniło i musiał nawet przyznać, że to nierozgarnięcie było jedną z cech charakterystycznych u Castiela.

Dalej jechali już jednak w ciszy. Dean nie próbował ponownie zagadywać swojego pasażera, szczególnie, że ten nie był zbyt rozgadaną osobą. Castiel bowiem skierował spojrzenie na okno i obserwował spływające po szybie strużki wody. Jemu nie przeszkadzała cisza, nie lubił bowiem zmuszać się do rozmów, gdy nie było to konieczne. Po kilku minutach zaprzestał obserwacji „wyścigów kropel" i rozejrzał się wokół jakby chcąc się rozeznać gdzie dokładnie się znajdowali.

-Tutaj mieszkam –powiedział po chwili wskazując na jeden z domów. Dean chętnie by się przyjrzał domowi, w którym mieszkał Castiel jednak deszcz skutecznie to utrudniał. Winchester wjechał, więc tylko na podjazd i zatrzymał auto.

-Dziękuję za podwiezienie –powiedział Castiel chwytając za klamkę. Zawahał się jednak przez chwilę zastanawiając się czy wypadałoby zaprosić Deana do środka. W sumie to, że zaczęli znowu ze sobą rozmawiać nie oznaczało, że ponownie byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

-Będę się zbierał, muszę odebrać Sama ze szkoły. W końcu w taką pogodę nie będzie wracał na pieszo –stwierdził Dean jakby czytając Castielowi w myślach i rozwiązując jego dylemat –Poza tym nie chcę wdawać się w konflikt z twoim bratem

-Dlaczego niby miałbyś to robić? Gabriel coś zrobił? –zapytał Castiel przechylając głowę na bok niczym szczeniak. Dean nigdy głośno by nie przyznał, że ten gest był całkiem uroczy.

-Wiesz, wtedy gdy zachowałem się jak ostatni idiota Gabriel złapał mnie, gdy byłem bez swojej obstawy i zagroził, że jeśli jeszcze raz się do ciebie zbliżę to mi spuści taki łomot, że mnie rodzona matka nie pozna –wyjaśnił Dean, choć nie lubił wracać wspomnieniami do tamtych wydarzeń. Nigdy chyba nie będzie w stanie wybaczyć sobie tamtych żałosnych wybryków.

-Naprawdę ci tak powiedział? –Castiel zaśmiał się cicho i Dean stwierdził, że ten dźwięk wywołał w nim przyjazne ciepło. Nie pamiętał bowiem kiedy ostatnio słyszał by Castiel się śmiał. Bez względu jednak na to Dean zdecydowanie chciał słyszeć to częściej –W sumie to całkiem miłe z jego strony.

-Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że on potrafi być taki przerażający.

-Rzadko mu się to zdarza. Zazwyczaj jest leniwym pożeraczem słodyczy –stwierdził Castiel uśmiechając się lekko. Dobrze było wiedzieć, że pomimo wszystko jego rodzeństwo się o niego martwiło a Gabe jednak nie jest aż taki podły jak mogłoby się na początku wydawać. Rodzina była z pewnością bardzo ważna i powinna się wspierać –Nie będę zajmował jednak więcej twojego czasu i wracam do siebie.

-Miło było znów z tobą pogadać –rzucił Dean zanim Castiel zdążył otworzyć drzwi, na co ten odpowiedział mu tylko uśmiechem, po czym wysiadł z samochodu i szybko przebiegł w kierunku drzwi do domu, by zniknąć w jego wnętrzu.

Dean tylko odprowadził go spojrzeniem, po czym ruszył w drogę powrotną by zabrać Sama ze szkoły. Pogoda bowiem nadal nie ustępowała i ciągle strumienie wody lały się z nieba. Nie zamierzał się więc szczególnie śpieszyć by nie kusić złośliwego losu. Choć musiał jednak przyznać, że dziś pomimo wszystko szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło. W końcu przed tym wszystkim nie raz już zdążył zwątpić w swój plan a jednak jak się okazało był on naprawdę skuteczny. Dean nigdy bowiem nie przypuszczał, że pójdzie tak dobrze i czuł się dzięki temu znacznie lżej. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął z jego barków spory ciężar. W końcu ciągle miał sobie za złe to jak zachował się, gdy był dzieciakiem. Nie sądziły by tak naprawdę mógł się tłumaczyć zwykłą głupotą. Po prostu był na tyle podły, że kosztem Castiela chciał przypodobać się swoim starszym kolegom. Jednak dziś mógł poczuć się jakby tamte przykre wydarzenia zupełnie nie miały miejsca i to sprawiało, że humor mu dopisywał i nawet pogoda nie mogła tego zepsuć.

* * *

Castiel wszedł do mieszkania i skierował się od razu do swojego pokoju by przebrać się w suche ubranie. W końcu nawet pomimo tego, że Dean podwiózł go niemalże pod same drzwi, to wystarczył tylko ten kawałek drogi by zmoknąć. Dopiero wtedy też zwrócił uwagę na swój telefon, który spoczywał w kieszeni kurtki. Jako, że zawsze na zajęciach miał wyciszony dźwięk to nie słyszał, że ktokolwiek próbował się z nim skontaktować. Teraz jednak dostrzegł, że Baltazar próbował się z nim połączyć. Castiel westchnął cicho domyślając się, że chodziło o jego nieobecność na zajęciach, w końcu nie było to coś normalnego, więc jego przyjaciel miał prawo być zaniepokojony. Tak więc gdy tylko założył na siebie suche ciuchy postanowił oddzwonić by dać znać, że jeszcze żyje i kosmici go nie porwali.

-Cassie, gdzieś ty się do cholery podziewał –przywitał go głośno Baltazar

-Spokojnie, wszystko w porządku…

-Nie jest w porządku. Już myślałem, że coś ci się stało. W końcu nigdy nie opuszczałeś zajęć od tak.

-Po prostu musiałem z kimś pogadać.

-Musiało to być coś niesamowicie ważnego, skoro ten ktoś zdołał odciągnąć ciebie od nauki. Nawet mnie się to rzadko kiedy udaje.

Castiel westchnął cicho. Raczej nie nazwałby dyskusji o kreskówce sprzed lat czymś ważnym a jednak pomimo tego rozmowa na ten temat skutecznie go zaabsorbowała. W końcu w ogóle zapomniał o otaczającym go świecie. Może tego właśnie potrzebował, by ktoś odciągnął go, choć na chwilę od książek i nauki.

-Czasem można odpuścić, nic się raczej nie stanie –stwierdził Castiel uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

-Nie wierzę w to co słyszę… Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim przyjacielem? –zapytał Baltazar teatralnie dramatycznym tonem

-Proszę, nie rób ze mnie aż takiego kujona. Nadal jestem sobą, ale nie trzeba robić sensacji z byle czego. Jeśli to cię pocieszy to nie planuje opuszczać więcej zajęć, jeśli nie będzie to naprawdę konieczne.

-No ja mam nadzieję, w końcu od kogoś trzeba brać notatki

-Wiesz co… Nie gadam dłużej z tobą. Foch –zaśmiał się cicho i od razu się rozłączył.

Położył się na łóżku i odłożył telefon na bok. Zamiast niego wziął laptopa z szafki. Po uruchomieniu sprzętu skierował się na facebooka. Miał tam również swoje konto, dzięki któremu udało mu się utrzymać jakikolwiek kontakt z Jo. Co prawda rzadko kiedy rozmawiał tam ze znajomymi, nie dodawał też postów od siebie, gdyż nie sądził by kogokolwiek interesowało to co robił. Używał portalu głównie do obserwowania co działo się u innych ludzi i przeglądaniu najnowszych wydarzeń. Teraz miało być podobnie. Chciał jednak zobaczyć profil Deana, wiele bowiem można było się dzięki temu dowiedzieć. Castiel zaś chciał bliżej poznać współczesnego Winchestera. Doskonale wiedział o tym, że ten bardzo się zmienił przez te wszystkie lata i Castiel tak naprawdę nic już o nim nie wiedział. Najbardziej zastanawiało go to czy powinien ponownie zaufać. W końcu ludzie powinni uczyć się na błędach a Novak zdecydowanie nie chciał znowu popełnić tego samego błędu. Chciał więc dowiedzieć się kim teraz był Dean. Dlatego właśnie zainteresował się jego profilem na portalu społecznościowym. Westchnął jednak z niezadowoleniem, gdy dostrzegł, że Dean miał zablokowane wszelkie informacje dla osób, których nie miał w znajomych. Ten sposób jednak nie pomógł Castielowi dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Przez chwilę wahał się jednak czy nie zaprosić Winchestera do grona znajomych, ale szybko zrezygnował. Będzie musiał poszukać innego sposobu by się czegoś dowiedzieć.

* * *

Sam skończył dziś lekcje wcześniej niż myślał. Spojrzał na zegarek i westchnął cicho. Dean miał jeszcze zajęcia, więc nie należało mu przeszkadzać. Wiedział co prawda, że gdyby zadzwonił do brata z prośbą o podwiezienie go do domu to Dean z pewnością by to zrobił, niekiedy bowiem był aż nazbyt opiekuńczy. Sam jednak nie chciał odrywać kogokolwiek od obowiązków. Musiał teraz zadecydować czy powinien poczekać na Deana czy raczej spróbować samodzielnie dotrzeć do domu. Obok szkoły do której uczęszczał był przystanek autobusowy, więc wystarczy, że tam dotrze. Miał nadzieję, że jak szybko przebiegnie to nie zmoknie zbytnio. Poza tym miał parasol, więc chociaż trochę osłoni się przed deszczem. Pogoda bowiem nie zamierzała ustępować, dawno nie było takiej ulewy.

Westchnął cicho i skierował się do drzwi. Postanowił, że nie będzie czekał na brata. Jakoś da sobie radę, w końcu nie był dzieckiem a z nieba nie lał się kwas, więc nic mu nie będzie. Na zewnątrz zaś natychmiast uderzyło w niego chłodne, wilgotne powietrze. Rozłożył parasolkę i ruszył w kierunku przystanku. Niestety dotarcie tam nie było tak proste jak mu się na początku wydawało. Silny wiatr skutecznie utrudniał chodzenie a na dodatek wykręcał parasolkę na drugą stronę. Dlatego też już po chwili Sam był cały mokry. Nie zamierzał jednak się tym przejmować i dalej szedł w kierunku przystanku. Niestety los postanowił jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć mu życie i Winchester został ochlapany błotem przez przejeżdżający ulicą samochód. To już wystarczyło by Sam się wkurzył. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi chwycił leżący na chodniku kawałek cementu i cisnął nim w samochód, będący sprawcą tego, że Sam był teraz nie dość, że mokry to jeszcze ubrudzony błotem. Chwilę potem jednak Winchester pożałował tego co zrobił, gdy dostrzegł, że auto wykręciło i teraz zmierzało z powrotem w jego kierunku. Chyba kierowca zorientował się, że coś uderzyło w jego samochód i nie zamierzał tego zignorować. Sam nie chciał mieć żadnych problemów, szczególnie, że nie miał pojęcia kto jest wewnątrz samochodu. Może siedzieli tam jacyś gangsterzy, którzy zaraz spuszczą mu łomot. Powinien był się zastanowić zanim rzucił czymkolwiek w cudzy samochód. Choć z drugiej strony jego reakcja była jak najbardziej zasadna. Niech ten kretyn na przyszłość uważa jak jeździ.

Auto jechało teraz ulicą zaraz obok Sama zrównując prędkość do tempa kroku chłopaka. Po chwili szyba z przodu się opuściła i Sam w końcu mógł dostrzec kierowcę, choć nie było to takie proste przez ten deszcz.

-Hej, dzieciaku, co to miało być? –krzyknął do niego kierowca wyraźnie zirytowany –Wiesz ile kosztował ten samochód? Uwierz mi, że nie chcesz pokrywać kosztów możliwej naprawy.

-Naprawdę mnie to nie interesuje. Na przyszłość proszę by jeździł pan ostrożniej i nie ochlapywał niewinnych przechodniów –stwierdził Sam, choć naprawdę nie miał ochoty wdawać się w jakiekolwiek kłótnie. Obejrzał się za siebie licząc na to, że może akurat będzie jechał jakikolwiek autobus i po prostu będzie mógł stąd jak najszybciej odjechać.

-I tak już byłeś cały mokry, więc nie sądzę by trochę wody z kałuży zrobiło ci większą różnicę.

W tym momencie w Samie się naprawdę zagotowało. Nie dość, że koleś w aucie miał pretensje o coś na co sobie zasłużył to jeszcze był cholernie bezczelny. Winchester teraz naprawdę żałował, że jednak nie miał pod ręką cegły.

-Proszę się cieszyć, że bardziej nie uszkodziłem tego samochodu –warknął zirytowany patrząc wyzywająco w stronę kierowcy. Zaraz potem odetchnął z ulgą widząc nadjeżdżający autobus. Będzie mógł się uwolnić od tego idioty. Tak więc gdy tylko autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku Sam szybko wskoczył do środka nie oglądając się za siebie. Miał nadzieję, że kierowca nie będzie go śledził, bo to już byłoby niepokojące. Na szczęście ten odpuścił i odjechał w swoim kierunku, co Sam przyjął z wyraźną ulgą. Teraz chciał już jedynie wrócić do domu i się wysuszyć. Następnym razem zaś nie będzie miał wyrzutów sumienia i gdy zwolnią go wcześniej z zajęć w taką pogodę będzie od razu dzwonił do brata. Przynajmniej wtedy nie natknie się na żadnego palanta.

* * *

Dean był już obok szkoły, do której uczęszczał Sam, gdy otrzymał wiadomość właśnie od brata, który jak się okazało był już w domu. Dean syknął cicho pod nosem niezadowolony z faktu, że Sam postanowił w taką pogodę wracać do domu na własną rękę. Teraz jednak nie miał innego wyboru jak w końcu wrócić do mieszkania i nie wyściubiać z niego nosa, aż w końcu przestanie lać. Ledwo bowiem dało się cokolwiek zobaczyć przez tę ścianę wody a wiatr bujał drzewami i latarniami. Dean zapisał sobie w pamięci by nie parkować Impali w pobliżu drzew. Nie chciał bowiem by jakiś konar spadł na jego dziecinkę. Na szczęście ze znalezieniem odpowiedniego miejsca parkingowego nie było większego problemu i już po kilku minutach Winchester wszedł do ciepłego i suchego mieszkania.

-Sammy, żyjesz?! –zawołał od progu. Chciał się upewnić, że jego brat dotarł do domu w całości

-Ta, żyję –odpowiedział Sam wychodząc z łazienki z ręcznikiem na głowie, którym suszył swoje zdecydowanie zbyt długie włosy. Dean nie raz mówił mu, że należało podcinać zbyt długie kosmyki jednak Sam nie chciał go słuchać.

-Widzę, że jednak humor coś niezbyt dobry. Coś się stało?

-Och, nic szczególnego –Sam machnął lekceważąco dłonią, po czym skierował się w stronę kanapy stojącej przed telewizorem i usadowił się na niej–Wkurzył mnie tylko pewien kretyn.

-Chcesz bym z tym kimś pogadał czy coś? –zapytał Dean siadając koło brata.

-Nie Dean, nawet nie wiem kto to dokładnie był –westchnął cicho. Naprawdę nie wiedział z kim miał do czynienia. Choć samochód miał raczej z tych drogich, więc zdecydowanie lepiej, że jednak Sam nie uszkodził bardziej tego auta –Widzę, że tobie zaś dzień się udał.

-Co? Nie… Dzień jak co dzień –stwierdził Dean z uśmiechem wzruszając lekko ramionami. Razem z bratem zawsze potrafili nawzajem rozpoznać swój nastrój. Doskonale więc wiedzieli, kiedy pojawił się jakiś problem albo kiedy udało się odnieść sukces.

-Ta, uważaj bo uwierzę. Pewnie znowu poderwałeś jakąś dziewczynę.

-Nie, nie chodzi o dziewczynę…

-O faceta?

-Sam!

-Dobra, dobra, tylko żartuję –zaśmiał się Sam spoglądając na brata –Nie każ mi dłużej zgadywać.

-W sumie gdyby się tak nad tym zastanowić to jednak chodzi o faceta…

-Że co?

-O czym ty ciągle myślisz zboczeńcu? –Dean pokręcił głową rozbawiony –Pamiętasz może Castiela? Tego chłopaka, z którym przyjaźniłem się w dzieciństwie?

-Ten, wobec którego zachowałeś się jak ostatni palant? Tak, pamiętam.

-Uch, to nie było miłe…

-Bo nie miało być –stwierdził Sam nie do końca wiedząc do czego niby zmierza ta rozmowa. Prawdą było, że kiedy Dean i Cas się przyjaźnili to Sam ledwo odrósł od ziemi. Pamiętał jednak Castiela, gdyż ten był dla niego zawsze naprawdę miły. Razem bowiem byli najmłodszym rodzeństwem, więc można było powiedzieć, że już w tak wczesnym wieku doskonale się rozumieli –Ale o co tak naprawdę chodzi? Chyba nie zebrało ci się nagle na wspominki i nie masz zamiaru mi się wyżalać.

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu znowu widziałem Casa. Spotkaliśmy się za zajęciach…

-I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz? Pewnie Cas był zachwycony, gdy cię zobaczył –stwierdził ironicznie Sam. Nie zamierzał być łagodny, choć doskonale wiedział, że przez lata jego brat znacząco się zmienił.

-Fakt, szczęśliwy nie był… Ale porozmawialiśmy ze sobą i jest już znacznie lepiej, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

-I to stąd ten dobry humor?

-Chyba tak. Po prostu liczę na to, że uda mi się naprostować niektóre sprawy.

-No cóż, mam nadzieję, że ci się uda –skinął głową Sam. Miał nadzieję, że Dean znowu niczego nie spieprzy, w końcu Castiel z pewnością nie będzie na tyle wyrozumiały by dawać kilka szans tej samej osobie, w końcu nikt nie był aż tak naiwny. Dean i tak miał naprawdę powody do radości, że jednak Cas w ogóle chciał z nim gadać. Prawdą było, że Sam również chętnie pogadałby z dawnym przyjacielem swojego brata, chociażby po to by dowiedzieć się czy Dean znowu nie pakuje się w coś naprawdę głupiego. Może i Sam był młodszym bratem, ale czasem to właśnie on musiał pilnować wielu spraw, szczególnie, że Dean często najpierw działał a dopiero potem myślał. Lepiej więc będzie mieć na wszystko oko. Wiedział bowiem doskonale, że niekiedy historia lubiła się powtarzać.

* * *

Castiel siedział na łóżku opierając się plecami o ścianę i trzymał laptop na kolanach oglądając jakieś odmóżdżające filmiki w internecie. Wbrew temu co wiele osób sądziło Castiel wcale nie siedział nad książkami 24 godziny na dobę. Owszem, był sumienną i pracowitą osobą, jednak lubił zajmować się również czynnościami nie związanymi z pogłębianiem wiedzy. W końcu ileż można było zajmować się jedynie obowiązkami? Każdy z czasem miałby dość. Zdążył obejrzeć zaledwie kilka filmików, gdy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi i głos Gabriela:

-Cas, jesteś już w domu?!

Castiel westchnął cicho i podniósł się z miejsca. Zazwyczaj Gabriel nie przejmował się tym czy ktokolwiek był w domu a skoro teraz o to pytał to znaczy, że musiał się komuś wygadać. To nieszczęście spadło właśnie na Castiela, który miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie znowu uraczony historyjką o kolejnej cudnej protokólantce, która nie reagowała na zaloty jego brata idioty.

-Jestem, jestem… Co się stało? –zapytał Castiel wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie Gabriel przetrząsał lodówkę w poszukiwaniu mlecznych batoników, które jak sam sądził na pewno zostawiał tutaj wczoraj wieczorem.

-Nie widziałeś gdzieś moich batonów, tych z mlecznym nadzieniem?

-Z tego co wiem zjadłeś je wczoraj przed snem –odpowiedział spokojnie Castiel przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Jego brat potrafił wyjeść wszystkie swoje zapasy słodkości a potem szukać winnych, że niby to ktoś inny wszystko pożarł. Castiel miał czasem wrażenie, że jego brat prędzej przyjmie do wiadomości istnienie łakomych krasnoludków niż to, że sam był niczym czarna dziura pochłaniająca wszystko co słodkie.

-Nie, to niemożliwe… Gdzieś tu muszą być –westchnął Gabriel przekładając wszystkie produkty w lodówce.

-Rozumiem, że chciałeś mnie jedynie poinformować o zaginięciu twoich słodyczy.

-Nie. Tak naprawdę to nie uwierzysz, jakiego wkurzającego dzieciaka dziś spotkałem.

-Ukradł ci żelki czy może to ty jemu je ukradłeś a on poskarżył rodzicom?

-Ależ ty jesteś zabawny…

-Wiem uczyłem się od ciebie, a więc co te złe dziecko ci zrobiło?

-Rzucił kamieniem w moje auto. Ma szczęście, że niczego nie uszkodził.

-Tak bez powodu rzucił tym kamieniem?

-No może nie koniecznie bez powodu…

-Tak myślałem.

Nie było to niczym nowym i Castiel nawet nie zamierzał się szczególnie przejąć „nieszczęściem" brata. Gabriel miał zdolność irytowania innych ludzi w swoim otoczeniu, więc nie powinien być już zdziwiony, że ktoś zareagował niezbyt pozytywnie. Castiel sam się niekiedy zastanawiał jak on wytrzymuje pod jednym dachem z kimś takim jak Gabriel. Chyba po prostu przywykł już do wybryków brata i nie robiły one na nim większego wrażenia. Bardziej zawsze przejmował się losem tych ludzi, którzy ucierpieli przez zachowanie tego idioty. Castiel miał, więc nadzieję, że nic się nie stało temu dzieciakowi, o którym opowiadał Gabriel.

-Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś okropnym młodszym bratem? –zapytał Gabriel spoglądając z wyrzutem na Castiela. Zastanawiał się dlaczego nikt nie rozumiał, że on również był poszkodowany. Jego mały braciszek powinien się przejąć jego losem a nie tak po prostu to zlekceważyć.

-Tak, słyszałem to już kilka razy –oznajmił Castiel ze stoickim spokojem, po czym przeszedł koło brata by sięgnąć sok z lodówki i nalać go sobie do szklanki –Poza tym dodam, że dziś twoja kolej na gotowanie obiadu.

-Naprawdę powinienem cię wyrzucić z domu, bo do niczego się nie przydajesz.

-W porządku. Mam jeszcze dwóch innych starszych braci do których mogę iść. Wtedy jednak sam będziesz zajmował się sprzątaniem, praniem i resztą domowych czynności.

-Naprawdę jesteś okropny. Co się stało z moim małym, słodkim Castielem?

-Dorósł.

Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko, zostawiając brata samego. Dawniej może i dawał się wykorzystywać starszym braciom, jednak te czasy już dawno się skończyły. Co prawda gotowanie w wykonaniu Gabriela nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze. Wiedział więc, że dziś na obiad będzie pizza albo jakaś chińszczyzna. No cóż, z pewnością było to lepsze niż jakiś niezidentyfikowany twór, który zaserwował Gabriel w zeszłym tygodniu. Castiel był niemalże pewien, że mógłby użyć tego dania jako trutkę na mszyce w ogródku.

-Cas, jaką chcesz pizzę?! –usłyszał ponownie głos Gabriela i uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie. Przynajmniej tym razem przy obiedzie nie trzeba będzie się obawiać o swoje życie. Mógł więc zdecydowanie uznać ten dzień za udany, szczególnie, że przestało padać. Miał nadzieję, że niedługo zza chmur wyjdzie słońce.


End file.
